Amantes Por Acuerdo
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Unas fotos demuestran que ambos son engañados por sus parejas, ellos como venganza planearan jugar a los amantes y regresarles la traición. ¿En que terminara un juego tan peligroso? ¿Quién descubrirá primero a quien? ¿Se mesclara el amor en todo eso?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Unas fotos demuestran que __ambos son engañados por sus parejas entre si, ellos como venganza planearan jugar a los amantes y regresarles la traición. ¿En que terminara un juego tan peligroso? ¿Quién descubrirá primero a quien? ¿Se mesclara el amor en todo eso? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__En esta ocasión, solo quiero aclarar a las fans de Jacob que no soportan verlo como el mano de la película, que no lean, ya me ha pasado un inconveniente antes y quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra él, pero lo uso, pues es él único aparte de Edward que puedo ver en una relación con Bella y él único con calidad para competir con Edward, además la personalidad se presta para crear conflictos que no sean de psicópatas como James u obsesionados como Mike. Bien no siendo mas, les dejo la historia… nuevamente gracias a quienes leen y apoyan mi historias, se les tiene un gran lugar en mi corazón ^^... por cierto, es categoría M, están advertías. _

* * *

**AMANTES POR ACUERDO**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Uno **

Después de darme una ducha para refrescarme, pues el calor de este verano era totalmente insoportable, me senté frente al espejo de mi habitación y empecé a peinar mis castaños cabellos, estaba esperando la llamada de mi novio, pues la universidad últimamente absorbía todo mi tiempo y su trabajo no ayudaba mucho, así que habíamos quedado en salir hoy y pasar un buen rato, como no lo hacíamos desde hace mucho, estaba esperando que me llamara y me avisara la hora para salir.

_Jacob Black_, es el mejor novio del mundo, es atento, cariñoso, amable y comprensivo, además es muy apasionado, tal vez demasiado, pero, él es así, no lo puedo cambiar, tiene muchísimas cosas positivas que me hacen pasar por alto sus defectos, es divertido, me hace sentir segura, cuando estamos juntos me olvido del resto del mundo y siento que soy querida, eso me agrada, yo nunca fui muy dada a tener muchos amigos y los novios que he tenido antes que él, han sido nulos, él es mi primera relación seria en veintiún años, tal vez a veces nos comportamos mas como los mejores amigo que como novios, pero eso me agrada, nuestra relación no solo se basa en el sexo, Jake entiendo que a veces me siento un poco incomoda con el tema, no significa que nunca lo hayamos hecho, no, mi vida sexual se activo con Jacob desde hace no mas de cinco meses, llevamos año y medio de novios y Jake fue realmente paciente conmigo.

Nuestra primera vez, fue algo que se dio, nadie lo planeo, simplemente sucedió, aunque Jacob fue muy amable conmigo y estuvo al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo, me dolió, no fue la típica escena de mis libros, en donde ambos sienten el supremo placer desde la primera vez y tocan el cielo con las manos, no, fue realmente doloroso para mi, Jacob se sintió algo culpable por eso, pero yo le reste importancia, y le dije que era lógico que eso pasara la primera vez. Las siguientes veces, aunque han sido pocas, empezaron a ir mejor, cada vez sentía mas placer y estaba un poco mas cómoda con la situación, pero aun no logro sentirme tranquila.

Aun me resulta incomodo hablar del tema con él, pero Jacob ha sido realmente paciente y me ha sabido esperar, no mantenemos una actividad sexual tan constante, yo prefiero estar a su lado y compartir el tiempo que tenemos juntos, haciendo cosas divertidas y pasando el tiempo juntos y Jacob lo entiende y no me presiona. El teléfono sonó y yo inmediatamente corrí a contestar, lógicamente debía ser Jacob.

— Hola—

— _Hola nena, ¿Cómo estas?_— sonreí al escuchar su voz

— Hola Jake, bien, estaba esperando tu llamada— él rio alegre

— _Bien, pero, hay un pequeño cambio de planes_—

— ¿Cuál?—

— _Hoy me encontré con un viejo amigo del instituto y hemos quedado de juntarnos hoy mismo, será como una cita doble, él llevara a su pareja y yo prometí ir contigo_—

— Esta bien pero ¿Quién es?—

— _No es nadie que conozcas, no lo veo desde que nos graduamos, era un buen amigo, pero perdimos contacto, al parecer esta estudiando medicina en tu misma universidad_—

— ¿Si? Vaya, pero yo no conozco a nadie del área de medicina, a duras penas conozco a mis compañeros de literatura— reí

— _Eso imagine, pero, ya lo conocerás esta noche, hemos quedado de encontrarnos en un bar de moda_—

— ¿Un bar?— dije desanimada, odiaba esos lugares estruendosos, yo no era muy coordinada con mis pies como para bailar, ni el propio Jacob lograba escapar de mis pisotones por una canción completa. Jacob rio fuerte al entender mi frustración

— _Tranquila, es un lugar calmado, él al igual que tu, odia los lugares demasiado escandalosos, así que iremos a un lugar tranquilo_—

— Creo que ya me cae bien tu amigo— dije riendo, él me acompaño

— _Seguro, bueno nena, paso a recogerte a las siete, nos encontraremos a las siete y media en el bar con mi amigo, ponte linda, quiero que vea la hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado_— yo me sonroje, siempre lo hacia con cualquier piropo

— Está bien, te espero, estaré lista a tiempo—

— _Esa es mi chica, te quiero, adiós—_

— Yo también te quiero y colgué—

Bien era hora de buscar algo adecuado para la ocasión, aunque yo no era muy dada a la moda, gracias a mi mejor amiga Alice, he aprendido un poco a como combinar mi ropa y no parecer un payaso. La extrañaba, aunque odiaba sus secciones de _Barbie Bella_, era como una hermana para mí, pero ella se había casado hace un año y ahora vivía en Las Vegas por el trabajo de su esposo Jasper, un gran hombre tengo que decir, desde hace medio año no la veía, ella había venido a visitarme con su esposo y me había dado la noticia de su embarazo, desde ese tiempo me ha estado enviado un par de fotos mensuales, en las cuales me muestra la evolución de su embarazo _y la manera horrible de engordar,_ según sus palabras, pero yo la veo cada ves mas bonita, el embarazo le sienta muy bien.

_Alice Wihtlock_ es su nombre, tiene veintiún años al igual que yo; se caso muy joven, pero completamente enamorada y correspondida, además tiene una familia hermosa, que aunque es pequeña, es muy unida, Vive cerca de la hermana mayor de Jasper, Rosalie McCarthy, quien es como otra hermana para ella y que he tenido el gusto de conocer y considerar una buena amiga, Rosalie se caso muy joven también con un estupendo hombre llamado Emmett McCarthy, ambos desbordan amor y sensualidad por donde pasan, Rosalie, en estos momentos estaba un poco frustrada con el tema del embarazo de Alice, ella lleva casada mucho mas tiempo que Alice y por consiguiente mas tiempo tratando de quedar embarazada y no ha podido, ser madre es el sueño mas grande de Rosalie, pero cuando se entero de que Alice lo ha logrado primero, se ha sentido mal, pues piensa que no va a poder lograrlo. Espero de todo corazón que pronto lo logre, se lo merece.

Mire el reloj de mi habitación y eran las seis y media de la tarde, tenia que darme prisa para estar lista a tiempo, no quería causar una mala impresión por ser la culpable de llegar tarde, tome un jean negro ajustado, una blusa azul oscura, unas botas negras sin tacón y me deje el cabello suelto, me mire al espejo y decidí no maquillarme, nunca he sido muy devota al maquillaje y tampoco creo que me siente muy bien, prefiero estar natural, además Jacob nunca ha puesto problema por ello.

A las siete en punto Jacob estaba tocando la puerta de mi apartamento, le abrí animada y antes de pronunciar palabra, él me silencio con un beso apasionado, algo muy típico de él, cuando termino, le sonreí algo sonrojada, el soltó una carcajada.

— No puedo creer que aun te avergüence que te bese así— me dijo aun riendo

— No puedo evitarlo— le dije avergonzada y bajando la cabeza

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— pregunto divertido— anda, vámonos o llegaremos tarde— yo asentí

Durante el camino hasta el bar, hablamos como siempre, entre risas y bromas, ese era el comportamiento que me gustaba de él, esa complicidad de camaradas que teníamos, por eso me ponía tan tensa cuando pasaba a su fase apasionada, por alguna razón, yo prefería esta a la otra, me sentía mas cómoda así.

El bar era realmente agradable, un ambiente tranquilo y liviano se sentía alrededor, la música no era tan estruendosa y no hacia falta gritar para que alguien te escuchara, la música era suave y calmada, tal como me gustaba a mi y tal como lo odiaba Jacob, seguro acepto porque su amigo se lo propuso, por iniciativa propia, jamás hubiera mencionado un lugar así. Jacob miro todo el lugar y cuando diviso una mesa al fondo del bar sonrió.

— Ahí esta, vamos Bella— yo lo seguí en silencio, estaba algo nerviosa, nunca he sido muy dada a socializar y siempre me pongo de esta forma cuando conozco a alguien nuevo— ¡Hola!— casi grito Jacob, otra de sus especialidades, armas escándalo sin proponérselo, era algo que yo detestaba, pues nunca me gusto llamar la atención, en cambio Jake, siempre buscaba la forma de ser el centro de atención

— ¡Jake! Hermano que gusto verte de nuevo— dijo quien tenia que ser el amigo de Jake, era un hombre hermoso, completamente perfecto, alto, de tez blanca, el cabello de un color bronce que hacían juego con sus sorprendentes ojos verdes profundos, eran los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida, además de que sus labios, eran totalmente provocativos. Se levanto de la mesa y abrazo a Jake, me fije en su acompañante y era una chica morena, de cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran iguales al ónix, era hermosa, pero su actitud despreocupada y tal vez amargada me intimidaban

— Edward, te presento a mi novia Isabella Swan, pero llámala Bella o se enojara— rio Jacob, Edward me miro y sonrió mientras me tendía su mano

— Un gusto Bella, soy Edward Cullen, puedes llamarme por mi nombre solamente—

— Mucho gusto Edward— dije de manera tímida, aunque tranquila, Edward me daba confianza

— Ella es mi novia Leah Clearwater, Leah, él es mi amigo Jacob Black y su novia Bella— nos presento a la chica, ella se levanto algo aburrida y nos tendió la mano igual que él

— Mucho gusto— dijo secamente, pude ver a Edward rodar los ojos inconforme con la actitud de su novia. Luego tomamos asiento y pidieron un par de tragos, aunque yo pedí solamente Coca Cola

— ¡Vamos Bella! No seas aburrida, siempre es lo mismo, deberías aprender a Leah que se porta como una mujer de verdad y pidió un buen trago— me dijo Jake medio molesto y medio en burla. La rabia me invadió y antes de poder decir palabra Edward nos interrumpió

— Jake a mi me parece estupendo que Bella no quiera tomar, no tiene porque hacerlo, solo porque Leah lo hace, cada quien toma lo que desea— Jacob bufo frustrado, yo le di una tímida sonrisa a Edward de agradecimiento, él me la regreso

Continuamos hablando un rato mas, Leah no participaba mucho en la conversación, parecía aburrida, no pude evitar pensar que ella y Edward no hacían pareja, él era simplemente genial y ella… definitivamente no contrastaba con él. Después de un rato Jacob dijo que quería bailar, yo me negué como siempre y el tampoco insistió mucho pues, sus pies estarían en grave peligro, me sorprendió que Leah se hubiera ofrecido a bailar con él pero imagine que era una forma de salir del aburrimiento de la conversación, Edward y yo quedamos solos en la mesa y empezamos a hablar de la universidad, de nuestras clases y horarios, estábamos en el mismo horario pero al estar nuestros respectivos bloques tan separados no había forma alguna de que antes nos hubiéramos encontrado, tal vez en la cafetería, pero se juntaba tanta gente que era difícil saber quien es quien. Teníamos muchas cosas en común, como la música clásica y los libros, me sorprendió saber que nuestras respectivas parejas se disgustaban por esos tipos de gustos. Después hablamos del instituto de cómo conoció a Jake, de mis amistades y yo le conté de Ángela y Ben, mis amigos de la universidad y Alice, mi única amiga en el instituto y la mejor hermana hasta el momento.

— ¿Alice Wihtlock?— me pregunto Edward sorprendido cuando la mencione

— Si ¿Por qué?—

— Por casualidad ¿No esta casada con Jasper Wihtlock, vive en Las Vegas y es la súper cuñada favorita de Rosalie McCarthy?—

— Justamente, ¿La conoces?— sonreí al ver que así parecía ser

— ¿Qué si la conozco? Jasper y Emmett son mis mejores amigos— dijo riendo

— Que pequeño es el mundo— sonreí igual

— Al parecer, nos conoceríamos algún día, yo no pude asistir al matrimonio de Jasper, pues estaba en Londres con mi padre en una convección de médicos— Edward ya me había contado que su padre era Cirujano— pero Jasper me amenazo que si para el Baby Shower de su hijo no iba me daría caza y me mataría— dijo mientras reía y yo pensé en que su risa era la mas hermosa del mundo. Mentalmente me castigue por esos pensamientos— Imagino que Alice te invito también—

— Si, también me invito, lo que significa que igual nos hubiéramos conocido en unos meses— él asintió

— ¿No te gusta bailar?— me pregunto luego de ver a Jacob y Leah bailando

— No se bailar— le dije avergonzada— incluso el pobre Jacob a terminado con los pies hinchados por mis pisones— Edward soltó una carcajada

— Jacob nunca ha sido bueno para guiar a nadie. Todo depende de quien te lleve, ven— me dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano. Yo lo mire incrédula

— ¿Estas loco? ¿Quieres perder un dedo?— le dije, pero igual tome su mano, sentí una extraña calidez con su contacto

— Te aseguro que no me vas a pisar— caminamos hasta la pista y nos paramos al lado de Jacob y Leah

— ¡Hermano te deseo suerte, hoy te iras cojeando!— le dijo Jacob a Edward mientras reía

— Lo dudo— fue la simple respuesta de él

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me acerco hasta él aprisionándome suavemente pero respetando las distancias, yo le pase los brazos por los hombros pues me parecía demasiado atrevido tomarlo del cuello, tanto por su novia como por Jacob, aunque pude notar que Leah y Jacob no pensaban lo mismo, estaba realmente pegados el uno al otro, pero lo pase por alto, confiaba en Jake.

— ¿Ves? va mas de la mitad de la canción y no me has pisado— dijo Edward sonriéndome. Yo mire hacia abajo pero me lo impidió— no mires abajo, solo déjate guiar—

— Tienes razón, esto es asombroso, es la primera vez que bailo sin atentar la vida de alguien— él rio fuerte

— Eres alguien realmente interesante Bella—

— ¿Interesante? Que extraño yo siempre me he considerado una chica normal, tal vez demasiado normal—

— Para nada, eres bastante sorprendente, dices y haces cosas que uno no se espera, algo realmente difícil en las chicas de hoy día, la mayoría hacen lo que un hombre espera que hagan, ahora veo porque Jacob esta contigo, siempre le gustaron las mujeres difíciles—

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón hermano— dijo Jacob quien al parecer estaba escuchando nuestra conversación— me costo cuatro meses que Bella me concediera una cita y cinco que fuera mi novia, no sabes lo que me ha costado otras cosas— él comentario imprudente de Jacob me puso mas roja que una fresa, además de que me hizo sentir incomoda, al parecer Edward lo noto pues ya que estaba finalizando la canción me propuso volver a la mesa, cosa que agradecí de inmediato.

— Gracias— le dije en la mesa algo avergonzada

— Tranquila, conozco a Jacob, se lo imprudente que puede llegar a ser— yo asentí agradecida

— ¡Bueno! Esto esta algo aburrido, siempre escoges lugares muy sosos Edward— dijo Jacob regresando a la mesa y tomándose todo el contenido de su vaso—

— ¡Si! Este chico si sabe como divertirse— dijo Leah, por primera vez la vi sonreír, tomo un trago de su bebida, se acerco a Edward y le dio un apasionado beso, Edward estaba al parecer algo sorprendido y pude ver que muy caballerosamente le regreso el beso, pero la separo suavemente, le dijo algo que no escuche y ella se sentó bufando. Jacob soltó una carcajada

— Búsquense un hotel— pero al parecer sintió envidia y me dio un beso igual de apasionado, como siempre yo no le respondí, siempre me incomodaban ese tipo de besos y mas en lugares públicos, así que se alejo rápido y aunque sonreía pude ver que estaba enojado por mi rechazo, llamo al camarero y pido un trago doble

— Jacob, no tomes tanto, tienes que conducir de regreso, además ya esta muy tarde— dije al ver que mi reloj mostraba la una de la mañana. Jacob bufo

— Me parece que Bella tiene razón, es algo tarde y yo tengo que ir al hospital mañana— dijo Edward haciéndole una seña al mesero por la cuenta

— ¿Estas trabajando?— pregunte

— Lastimosamente no, pero Carlisle esta trabajando aquí en Chicago desde hace algún tiempo y a veces me invita a presenciar algunas cirugías— dijo entusiasmado

— Edward, estoy aburrida, vámonos— interrumpió groseramente Leah. Edward rodo disimuladamente los ojos, pero yo alcance a ver el gesto, el mesero llego y Jacob y Edward tuvieron una pequeña discusión por quien pagaba la cuenta, el ganador fue Edward pues considero que el había propuesto la salida

— Bien, nos vamos— dijo Edward a Leah luego de que ella reiterara que estaba aburrida, se levanto de la mesa y se notaba algo enojado por la abierta expresión de inconformidad de la chica— es un gusto haberte visto Jacob, espero que nos veamos mas, hasta luego Bella gusto conocerte— dijo ahora con expresión alegre y sincera, Jacob y yo nos levantamos igualmente

— Eso espero hermano— dijo Jacob

— También fue un gusto conocerlos— dije yo, aunque no había sido un gusto conocer a Leah

Caminamos los cuatro hasta la salida y nos subimos a los autos respectivos, Edward hablo sobre encontrarnos alguna vez en la cafetería de la universidad y yo acepte. Cuando arrancamos el auto, Jacob tomo el rumbo a su apartamento y yo pude imaginar cual era el motivo. Efectivamente cuando entramos a su apartamento empezó a besarme y acariciarme desesperadamente, esta vez no quise oponerme y discutir con él, por lo que lo deje hacer, participe un poco, pero la verdad no tenia ganas de estar con Jacob, pero él o no lo noto o se hizo el desentendido, porque me cargo y me llevo a su habitación.

Me quito la ropa de manera brusca, cosa que jamás había hecho, él siempre era muy paciente y tranquilo, cuando ambos estábamos desnudos se separo lo justo para buscar un preservativo en su mesita de noche, era evidente la expresión de inconformidad que tenia por el uso del preservativo, ahora que lo recordaba, no le había comentado a Jacob que ya me estaba empezando a cuidar, pero luego le diría, hoy no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, solo esperaba que terminara pronto.

Luego de ponerse el preservativo, me penetró de una vez, de manera fuerte, yo solté un grito mas de dolor que de placer pues no estaba nada excitada, pero él pensó que era de placer y empezó a gemir fuertemente, otra de las tantas cosas que me disgustaba, Jacob era demasiado ruidoso, parecía mas que lo estuvieran matando a que estuviera haciendo el amor, además siempre soltaba palabras obscenas durante el acto, era uno de los motivos por los cuales me sentía incomoda, me hacia sentir como una puta.

Sus embestidas subieron de tono y cada vez eran más fuertes, Jacob tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados mientras aceleraba el ritmo, estaba empezando a dolerme la entrepierna, pues sus penetraciones eran demasiado fuertes y yo no estaba tan acostumbrada.

— ¡Jacob!— dije entrecortadamente como pude— ¡Jacob!— subí un poco mi tono de voz

— Si nena, di mi nombre… es tan estimulante… ahh— al parecer me estaba mal interpretando, continuo con sus embestidas fuertes y yo ya me estaba desesperando

— ¡Espera! ¡Para Jacob! ¡Me estas lastimando!— casi le grite al ver que no se detenía, él inmediatamente se detuvo

— Perdón Bella, yo… me deje llevar… lo siento— me dijo arrepentido. Yo lo empuje de los hombros y lo separe mientras buscaba la sabana y me cubría

— ¿Qué te paso? Jamás has sido tan brusco conmigo— le reclame

— Lo siento Bella, me deje llevar, estaba pensando en… nada, perdóname por favor—

— Llévame a casa— me miro sorprendido

— Pero Bella, si quieres quédate y no hacemos nada, pero no te vayas así—

— Quiero irme a casa Jacob— le dije seria. El suspiro frustrado

— Está Bien, vamos— se levanto y empezó a vestirse de mala gana, yo lo imite y en menos de cinco minutos estaba de nuevo con mi ropa puesta

El camino hasta mi apartamento fue en un completo silencio, yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y trate de evitar su mirada lo más posible, Jacob por su parte se notaba avergonzado e incomodo, me dejo en mi apartamento y rápidamente se fue, esta vez no trato de besarme, me sentía mal por él, yo sabia que la del problema era yo, yo era la que me sentía incomoda estando con él, pero no lo podía evitar.

Entre en mi apartamento y me sentí segura, era mi refugio, aquí era como estar en paz, jamás permití que Jacob llegara mas lejos de los besos en mi hogar, sentía que estaba violando mi propia intimidad, sabia que no podría volver a ver con la misma tranquilidad mi apartamento luego de eso. Me metí al baño y me di una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme, luego me tire en la cama y me dormí casi de inmediato.

-*-


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Unas fotos demuestran que __ambos son engañados por sus parejas entre si, ellos como venganza planearan jugar a los amantes y regresarles la traición. ¿En que terminara un juego tan peligroso? ¿Quién descubrirá primero a quien? ¿Se mesclara el amor en todo eso? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**AMANTES POR ACUERDO**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Dos**

El insistente sonido del teléfono me despertó, algo asustada me senté en la cama y mire el reloj, eran pasadas las once de la mañana, hacia mucho que no dormía tanto, mire nuevamente el teléfono y después otra vez el reloj, aunque era sábado, sabia que Jacob estaba trabajando, así que no podría ser él, mas tranquila conteste, aunque aun estaba algo adormilada.

— ¿Hola?—

— _¡¿Aun estabas durmiendo?!_— dijo una chillona vos al otro lado, sonreí al reconocer de quien era

— Alice, también es un gusto escucharte— ella rio

— _Hola Bella ¿así de tarde te acostaste?_— el episodio en casa de Jacob llego a mi mente, pero lo deseche al momento

— Algo así, fui con Jacob a un bar muy agradable anoche, se encontró con un viejo amigo del instituto y quedaron en salir ayer, fue con su novia, estuvimos en el bar hasta tarde—

— _Si, pero por tu voz noto que no les fue del todo bien_— Alice me sorprendía, siempre lo sabia todo

— No quiero hablar de eso Alice, pero ¿sabes? El amigo de Jacob es amigo de tu Jasper—

— _¿De mi Jasper? ¿Quién es?_—

— Edward Cullen—

— _¿Conociste a Edward? Él es el mejor amigo de Jasper y Emmett_—

— Si, eso me dijo, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees?—

— _Si, pero me desilusionaste con esa noticia_—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte sorprendida

— _Yo quería ser quien te lo presentara, ¿No te parece un chico muy guapo?_— ahora veo por donde va el agua al molino

— Alice, yo tengo novio y él también tiene novia—

— _Un novio que no te complace en la cama y por Edward, eso es lo de menos_—

— ¡Alice! Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia, además estoy consiente de que la del problema soy yo—

— _¡Eso si que no! Mira Bella, puede que tu pienses que la del problema eres tu, pero la realidad es otra, Jacob no te complace en la cama, si tu no sientes deseo por estar con él, no es porque sea un problema tuyo, es porque no son compatibles sexualmente, deberías probar con alguien mas_—

— ¡Mary Alice Wihtlock! ¿Me estas diciendo que tengo que engañar a Jacob para saber si el problema es mío o de él? ¡Estás loca! Yo jamás lo voy a engañar— le dije asombrada de las ocurrencias de mi amiga— ¿Tu serias capaz de hacerle eso a Jasper?—

— _No, pero Jasper y yo nos entendemos de maravilla en la cama, por algo estoy embarazada ¿No crees?_—

— Okey, no quiero detalles, pero no Alice, engañar a Jacob no es una opción—

— _Como quieras, pero, te vas a arrepentir Bella, algún día vas a ver que yo tenía razón_—

— Como sea, mejor dime ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? ¿Ya tienes fecha para el Baby Shower?—

Y con ese tema pude por fin librarme de Alice y sus insinuaciones de infidelidad. Yo estaba segura de eso, jamás seria infiel, Jacob no se merecía eso, era demasiado bueno.

El fin de semana se paso volando y en todo ese tiempo no supe de Jacob, estoy casi segura que estaba sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, esta tarde iría a verlo a su apartamento cuando llegara del trabajo y le pediría una disculpa.

Llegue a la universidad temprano como siempre, me encamine a mi bloque de literatura y me encontré con mis amigos, Ángela y Ben me contaron como les fue el fin de semana y yo les di un resumen muy superficial del mío, algo que me dejo realmente sorprendida fue el saber que, Edward Cullen era uno de los mas populares de la universidad, Ángela me reprendió por no saberlo y por estar enfrascada en mi mundo. Las primeras clases de la mañana fueron algo aburridas y monótonas, cuando por fin llego la hora del almuerzo los tres nos dirigimos hasta la cafetería. Compre una botella de agua y una manzana, no tenia mucha hambre, luego nos sentamos en nuestra mesa acostumbrada y empezamos a charlar de temas sin importancia.

— ¡Bella Edward Cullen te estar mirando!— me dijo Ángela muy alegre

— ¿Dónde?— ella me señalo sin disimulo su ubicación, yo gire y efectivamente me estaba mirando, estaba realmente guapo el día de hoy, me saludo con la mano desde su mesa y me dedico una sonrisa, yo le regrese ambos, luego gire hacia mis amigos

— No puedo creerlo— dijo Ben

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Eres una de las afortunadas chicas a las cuales Edward Cullen saluda, muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar—

— Es solo un saludo Ben, ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso?— le dije

— Dile eso a las de esa mesa— dijo señalando a otra dirección, yo gire y pude ver a Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y Tanya Denali mirándome con odio

— ¡Viene hacia acá!— volvió a decir Ángela emocionada, antes de reaccionar ya tenia a Edward frente a mi

— Hola Bella— me saludo entusiasmado y me dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?— nos pregunto a los tres

— Claro— dijeron ambos, yo asentí y él se sentó

— Edward, te presento a mis amigos Ángela Weber y Ben Cheney— dije señalándolos

— Un gusto conocerlos— les sonrió Edward— ¿Les molestaría si de ahora en adelante comparta la mesa del almuerzo con ustedes?—

— Por nosotros no hay problema— dijo Ben, Ángela y yo asentimos

— ¿Pero, porque cambiaras de mesa?— pregunto Ángela

— La verdad es que mis compañeros de clase no son de mi total agrado, pero nunca he podido rechazar su invitación pues no tenia con quien mas hacerme, pero ahora que conozco personas que me agradan, no voy a dudar en rechazarlos—

— Yo pensé que eras muy amigo de Félix, Heidi, Jane, Alce y Demetri— pregunto Ben

— Para nada, pero cono te dije, no tengo muchos conocidos en la universidad así que no tenia como rechazar su invitación—

— Puedes hacerte con nosotros siempre que quieras— dijo Ángela. Edward le sonrió, yo me gire a la mesa de Jessica y las otras y pude ver que estaban por reventar de ira

Pasamos el almuerzo charlando y Edward se relaciono muy bien con mis amigos, las conversaciones no eran nada forzadas y las risas y bromas no paraban en todo el rato. Luego el timbre sonó y regresamos a clases, nos despedimos de Edward y quedamos en vernos de nuevo mañana en el almuerzo.

— Es realmente muy agradable, no es nada superficial ni hueco como pensé— dijo Ben refiriéndose a Edward

— Tienes razón, además es muy fácil charlar con él, no excluyo a nadie durante la conversación— continuó su novia

Luego de esos comentarios, entramos a clases, la tarde paso igual que la mañana, muy aburrida y monótona, cuando por fin termino la ultima clase del día, agradecí mentalmente, ahora tendría que ir al apartamento de Jacob y pedirle una disculpa. Conduje lentamente hasta su apartamento y vi su auto en el estacionamiento, me alegro saber que ya estaba en casa, aun era temprano y pensaba quedarme a esperarlo afuera de su apartamento. Toque la puerta un par de veces y Jacob aun no salía, estaba a punto de bajar y preguntar al encargado del piso cuando la puerta se abrió. Jacob estaba en toalla y con el cabello y el cuerpo mojado, se estaba bañando, por eso no me atendía.

— Bella— me dijo sorprendido

— Hola— le dije dándole una tímida sonrisa— Perdón si te interrumpí la ducha—

— Para nada, pasa— me abrió la puerta algo nervioso— ¿quieres algo de tomar?—

— No, Jacob yo, solo venia a disculparme— él me miro con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa

— ¿Por qué?—

— Por lo que paso el viernes y por mi manera de portarme contigo, se que no debí actuar así tan fríamente, se que has sido muy paciente conmigo y tal vez yo no te he sabido recompensar todo eso, pero te prometo que pondré todo el esfuerzo que sea necesario para que las cosas mejoren— él me sonrió aun con algo de culpa

— No tienes porque culparte de nada Bella, yo en realidad fui el culpable, me he sentido muy mal todos estos días, no debí dejarme llevar, aunque debo decirte que me acabas de dejar muy tranquilo, pensé que venias a terminar conmigo— yo sonreí y lo abrace— Además pensé que me iba a ir mal contigo—

— ¿Ir?— pregunte confundida

— Si, mañana tengo un viaje de negocios, me han avisado el día de hoy que viajo a New York, por eso volví tan temprano, para empacar, salgo a primera hora—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?— me sorprendió saber que no me sentía tan mal porque se fuera

— Quince Días, vuelvo el segundo domingo del mes—

— Te voy a extrañar— aunque no se que tan verdaderas eran esas palabras, se que lo extrañaría porque Jacob era mi compañía, pero también podía aprovechar estos días para pensar en como arreglar nuestros problemas sexuales

— Y yo a ti nena, pero te voy a llamar todos los días, no te voy a dar tiempo de extrañarme— yo sonreí

— Bueno, entonces te dejo para que empaques tranquilo, ¿quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto mañana?—

— ¡No!— dijo rápidamente— no hace falta, me voy muy temprano y tú tienes clases—

— Está bien, entonces, que tengas buen viaje— le dije abrazándolo de nuevo, nos dimos un suave beso en los labios y salí de su apartamento

-*-

Ya era lunes de la segunda semana del mes y acababa de llegar de la universidad, estaba algo cansada, pues nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde terminando unos trabajos, ya casi terminábamos semestre y teníamos muchísimas tareas, así que luego de darme una ducha me recosté en mi cama y tome mi laptop. Esperaba encontrar a Jacob conectado, pero no fue así, los tres primeros días me había llamado, aunque algo apresurado, pero los siguientes días, no había llamado y tampoco responde mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Lo mas seguro es que estuviera realmente muy ocupado con su trabajo, así que dejaría que se comunicara cuando tuviera tiempo, no quería parecer una novia intensa, estaba preocupada por su exceso de trabajo, debería descasar un poco.

Esta semana, la había pasado sorprendentemente tranquila y relajada, hacia mucho que no tenia tiempo libre para mí y me alegraba hacer algunas cosas que con Jacob no podía. En la universidad todo había estado algo mas animado que antes, pues con la nueva unión de Edward a nuestro grupo, habían mas conversaciones y temas para tratar, aunque me había ganado un par de enemigas, pues Jessica y su grupo me miraba con un total odio cada vez que Edward caminaba a mi lado, pero valía la pena, Edward era realmente un gran amigo.

Uno de esos días en los que algunos profesores tenían reuniones de maestros y habían cancelado un par de clases, él se había quedado conmigo en la biblioteca, habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, al parecer Leah tampoco estaba en la ciudad y había viajado a la Push a visitar a su familia. Sin saber como llegamos a tocar el tema de la sexualidad, me pregunto el motivo por el cual Jacob había hecho ese comentario en el bar y sorprendentemente le conté todo, Edward me daba mucha confianza y me sentía tranquila y cómoda hablando con él de estos temas, cosa que con Jacob no podía. Le dije justo eso, que con Jacob no era capaz de hablar sobre el tema y que me sentía incomoda cuando estábamos juntos, no le di tantos detalles y Edward tampoco los pidió, era realmente un caballero, me aconsejo que tratara de hablar con él de cómo me sentía, pero que si Jacob me quería, me entendería, incluso dijo que él estando en su lugar, lo haría. Yo me sentí feliz y no se el motivo, pero tampoco quiero pensar mucho en ello. Un sonido en mi laptop me distrajo, mire y era mi Messenger, Alice se había conectado y me hablaba.

-El embarazo es hermoso ¡pero te engorda! Dice:_ ¡¡Bella!! Gracias a Dios que te encuentro, estuve llamando a tu móvil y no contestaste_

-Solo Bella Dice: _Hola Alice, yo también me alegro de saludarte y me estaba bañando, no escuche el celular _

-El embarazo es hermoso ¡pero te engorda! Dice: _Bella, esto es serio tengo algo muy importante que contarte_

-Solo Bella Dice: _Me asustas Alice, ¿Qué paso? ¿Le paso algo malo al bebe o a Jasper?_

-El embarazo es hermoso ¡pero te engorda! Dice: _No Bella, ellos están bien, es Jacob_

-Solo Bella Dice: _¡Jacob! ¿Que le paso?_

-El embarazo es hermoso ¡pero te engorda! Dice: _Una imagen dice más que mil palabras._

Alice me compartió tres imágenes y yo las acepte, me estaba poniendo nerviosa mientras cargaba las imágenes, Alice no me había escrito más, lo que significa que en serio era algo importante. Cuando las imágenes llegaron, las abrí y cuando vi lo que había en ellas, me quede pálida.

-Solo Bella Dice: _¿De donde las casaste?_

-El embarazo es hermoso ¡pero te engorda! Dice: _Jasper las tomo, estaba en un hotel haciendo el cierre de un negocio con un cliente cuando lo vio, dudo un poco, especialmente por la compañía, pero cuando se fijo bien, rápidamente saco el móvil y tomo las fotos, lo siento mucho Bella_

_-_Solo Bella Dice: _¿Jasper ya se lo dijo a Edward?_

-El embarazo es hermoso ¡pero te engorda! Dice: _No, acaba de llegar y lo primero que hice fue correr a llamarte como no contestaste recurrí al Messenger _

-Solo Bella Dice: _Dile a Jasper que no le cuente nada todavía, lo hare yo personalmente, creo que esto es algo que nos concierne a los dos, agradécele mucho el que tomara las fotos y no me ocultara nada, eso es algo importante para mi, y gracias Alice por enviármelas, tengo que irme, necesito llamar a Edward _

-El embarazo es hermoso ¡pero te engorda! Dice: _Mucha suerte amiga, la decisión que tomes a la larga será la correcta, lo se_

-Solo Bella Dice:_ Okey, adiós _

Cerré el Messenger rápidamente, imprimí las tres fotos y las mire nuevamente cuando las tuve en mis manos, ahora comprendo perfectamente, porque no me llamaba ni me contestaba mis mensajes ¿de trabajo en New York? Maldito _perro_ desgraciado, dándose la gran vida en Las Vegas y yo aquí preocupada por su exceso de trabajo. Pero no iba a llamarlo para reclamarle nada, no, antes tenia algo mas importante que hacer, alguien mas tenia que saberlo primero. Tome mi móvil y marque el numero de Edward, me lo había dado la semana pasada.

— _¿Bella?_— me contesto algo sorprendido, veo que miro el identificador antes de contestar

— Edward, ¿estas ocupado?—

— _Para nada ¿Paso algo? Te noto extraña_—

— Edward, ¿puedes venir a mi apartamento? hay algo importante que tengo que hablar contigo—

— _Me asustas Bella ¿estas bien?_—

— Creo que si, pero, igual necesito que vengas por favor ¿recueras que te dije donde vivo? ¿Sabes venir?—

— _Claro, en quince minutos estoy ahí_—

— Gracias— y colgué

Exactamente quince minutos después, Edward estaba entrando por mi puerta, le ofrecí asiento en mi sofá de la sala.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?—

— No Bella y te agradecerías que fueras directo al grano, realmente me tienes nervioso— yo suspire, me levante y fui a mi habitación traje las fotos y se las di—

— Como me dijo Alice, _Una imagen dice más que mil palabras_— Edward tomo las fotos y abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego frunció el entrecejo y empuño una mano

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste?—

— Antes de llamarte, Alice había acabado de enviarme las fotos, Jasper las tomo, considere que merecías saberlo y preferí ser yo quien te lo dijera, pues ambos estamos implicados—

— Así que de visita a su familia— dijo Edward irónicamente refiriéndose a la escusa que Leah le había dado por su ausencia— ya se me hacia raro que quisiera ir a La Push, cuando pudo salió huyendo de un ex novio, nunca quiso regresar—

— ¿Desde cuando nos estarían engañando Edward?— dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no de dolor, no, claro que no, me moría de rabia por haber sido tan estúpida

— No tengo la menor idea, pero tiene que ser después de la reunión en el bar, si te soy sincero note ciertos detalles de excesiva confianza, pero no quise pensar mucho en eso, pues Jacob estaba contigo—

— Yo también lo note, pero siempre he confiado en Jacob, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacerme esto— dije ahora llorando, cuando Edward lo noto se acerco a mí y me abrazo

— Tranquila Bella, no llores, se que lo quieres y duele, pero Jacob no merece tus lagrimas—

— No lloro porque me duela, lloro de rabia por haber sido tan estúpida— dije separándome de él, Edward me limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares— no sabes la impotencia que me da, he estado preocupada todo este tiempo porque nuestra relación funcionara a pesar de mis problemas con el sexo, y él prometiéndome comprensión y lo primero que hace es irse a acostar con cualquier ofrecida… perdón— dije al recordar que esa ofrecida era la novia de Edward

— No te disculpes, no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto— ahora que lo pienso Edward estaba muy tranquilo

— ¿A ti no te duele?—

— Si, a pesar de todo la quiero, no la amo, pero la quiero y me duele mucho lo que ha hecho, pero yo no le voy a dar el gusto de sufrir por ella—

— Te juro que daría lo que fuera por pagarle con la misma moneda y verlo sufrir por lo mismo que yo— dije nuevamente llorando

— Somos dos, Leah se confía mucho y siempre ha asegurado que yo jamás seria capaz de engañarla, pero me encantaría demostrarle lo contrario— dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me limpiaba nuevamente las lagrimas. Yo lo mire a los ojos y una idea cruzo por mi mente, es descabellada, sin sentido y peligrosa, pero con la rabia que tengo en estos momentos, me parece que es la mas brillante de todas las ideas. Edward al parecer comprendió mi idea y puso cara de horror

— No seas loca Bella— dijo separándose un poco

— Es la mejor idea Edward, ellos no se van a esperar que vamos a jugar su mismo juego, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa—

— Bella, ¿Estas consiente de lo que me estas pidiendo?—

— Técnicamente no te lo he pedido aun Edward, pero si—

— Pero Bella, me estas pidiendo que seamos _amantes_— dijo algo nervioso

— No tienes porque definirlo con palabras, nos estamos vengando Edward, les vamos a pagar igual y lo más importante de todo, ellos no se imaginan que vayamos a hacerle lo mismo justo entre tú y yo—

— No lo se, Bella, por si no lo recuerdas— me dijo tiernamente, lo estaba convenció eso se notaba en sus ojos, no se porque pero su rechazo me dolía y ahora trataba de convencerlo mas por mi misma que por la venganza— tu no te sientes muy cómoda con el sexo y yo no quiero obligarte a nada, me muero de angustia si te hago sentir mal— ¿era por eso? Estaba preocupado por mí ¿o…? baje la cabeza al comprenderlo

— Ya veo, no aceptas porque sabes que yo no tengo experiencia y tengo problemas con el sexo— él tomo mi barbilla y me miro a los ojos

— No digas eso Bella, es solo que no quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo, especialmente porque si con Jacob que lo quieres y es tu pareja de hace año y medio te sientes así, no puedo imaginar como será conmigo—

— ¡No lo menciones por favor! En este momento no quiero ni escuchar su nombre, además Edward, no se porque pero, a ti te tengo mas confianza, como te dije antes, con _ese_ ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra sexo sin morirme de vergüenza— él rio por mi comentario y me abrazo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza. Pero luego se puso serio

— No quiero que luego te arrepientas— y me miro a los ojos, había aceptado, sus ojos me lo decían, mi corazón se acelero

— No lo hare— dije en un susurro, sus ojos me tenían atrapada

Edward se fue acercando suavemente hasta mi y me beso, cuando sus labios se posaron tiernamente sobre los míos, sentí descargas electicas por todo mi cuerpo, inmediatamente me acerque mas a él, cruce mis brazos por su cuello y abrí los labios para responderle, Edward suspiro en mis labios y me abrazo por la cintura, el beso empezó a subir de nivel y mi corazón se acelero aun mas al tiempo, era el beso mas delicioso que hubiera probado en la vida, jamás había sentido tanto con un beso, Edward besaba muy bien, era pasional pero no exigente como Jacob, sus besos no me daban esas ganas de separarme al instante como con Jacob, no, antes quería mas, él era tierno y atento, pude notar que estaba llevando las cosas a mi ritmo, cosa que antes nadie había hecho conmigo, Edward estaba acoplándome a él lentamente, él llevaba el control pero no me sometía, siempre a mi ritmo. Nos fuimos separando lentamente cuando el aire nos falto, no pude evitarlo y solté un suspiro.

— Wow— dije, él rio

— ¿Qué paso?— me pregunto algo animado y con una hermosa sonrisa torcida

— Nunca me habían besado así— le dije sinceramente— _él _es muy demandante conmigo, me besa a su manera y nunca me deja llevar el ritmo— Edward me abrazo fuerte

— Pues esta noche va a ser diferente, yo no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras— mi corazón se acelero

— Gracias— le dije mientras alzaba mi cabeza para mirarlo, Edward bajo la suya y choco sus labios con los míos en un nuevo beso

Esta vez sentí las manos de Edward subir por mi cintura y mis costados, hasta mis brazos y mi cuello, su toque causo que se me erizara la piel, sentía que me quemaba, bajo las manos de nuevo y acaricio mi vientre bajo la blusa, suspire fuertemente al sentir como me estremecía bajo sus manos, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia, lleve mis manos hasta su pecho sobre la camisa y pase las manos suavemente, quería explorar y conocerlo, pero no me animaba mucho, toque sus hombros y sus brazos. Ahora no nos besábamos, simplemente nos acariciábamos o mas bien yo lo acariciaba a él, Edward estaba dejando que lo tocara y me sintiera cómoda y a gusto con él, subí un poco mas mis manos hasta su cuello y a su rostro, lo tome de las mejillas y lo mire a los ojos, y ahí me perdí… sus ojos se veían sumamente brillantes, y deseosos, enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo acerque para poder besarlo.

Edward continuo acariciándome bajo la blusa y esta vez subía cerca de los senos, pero no se atrevía a tocar mas allá, estaba esperando por mi aprobación, a modo de respuesta empecé a caminar hasta mi habitación arrastrándolo conmigo, no pude evitar pensar que yo jamás había querido _profanar _mi apartamento, pero ahora no me importaba. Entramos en mi habitación y esta vez fui yo la que tomo un poco la iniciativa y le quite la camisa, me quede observando su torso desnudo y me excite al instante, se veía fuerte pero no exagerado, era perfecto, pase mis manos una y otra vez por su pecho y sentía los suspiros de Edward, le gustaba lo que le hacia y eso me hacia sentir muy bien. Un poco más animado y excitado, Edward se acerco a mí y me quito la blusa, bajo su cabeza hasta mi cuello y beso todo el largo de este y los hombros, yo dije su nombre en un susurro y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel.

Lentamente me llevo hasta la cama y se poso sobre mi, me beso y acaricio un rato mas y con delicadeza me desnudo, me sonroje y trate de cubrir mis pechos pero el tomo suavemente mis muñecas y me lo impidió.

— No te cubras, eres hermosa Bella— yo me sonroje y él sonrió adorablemente— Me encanta cuando te sonrojas— dijo dándome un beso rápido en los labios

— No puedo evitarlo yo soy la única en desventaja— dije refiriéndome a sus pantalones, él sonrió, era la primera vez que yo hacia alguna broma en un momento como este, en realidad jamás hablaba cuando estaba en esta situación

— Eso se arregla en un momento— y a continuación se quito los pantalones y los bóxers, yo lo mire por unos momentos y mi excitación aumento, era _muy_ grande, pero antes de darme miedo, me gustaba, quería sentirlo

Se volvió a poner sobre mi y la sensación de nuestras pieles en contacto me volvían loca, sentía electricidad por todo el cuerpo, Edward empezó a besarme y a bajar con sus besos por mi cuerpo, beso mis pechos de la manera mas exquisita que pude haber sentido antes, empecé a gemir suavemente y eso animo a Edward a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias, mientras besaba mi pecho izquierdo y acariciaba el derecho con una mano, la otra la fue bajando lentamente hasta mi intimidad, me arquee contra él cuando lo sentí darme una caricia tan intima, Edward sabia donde y como tocar.

Todas esas sensaciones me animaron a tocarlo y acariciarlo donde podía, Edward subió sus besos hasta mis labios y me beso con pasión sin dejar de acariciar mi intimidad, yo respondía a sus besos con igual intensidad mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos. Un fuerte gemido se ahogo en sus labios cuando uno de sus dedos me penetro, me apreté más a él y me solté de sus labios para acercarme a su cuello y besarlo. Me estaba matando, sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca, lo necesitaba ahora mismo y se lo hice saber.

— Edward— dije casi inaudible, él me miro directamente a los ojos y comprendió lo que le pedía

Su mano abandono mi intimidad y lo sentí posarse sobre mí nuevamente, su erección oprimía mi pelvis de una manera enloquecedora, de repente lo sentí tensarse y separarse

— Bella— yo lo mire

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte en un susurro

— No tengo preservativo, no venia para esto, así que…— me dijo algo preocupado, yo lo corte

— Tranquilo, yo me estoy cuidando—

— Pero Jacob me había dicho…— ¿Cuándo hablo Jacob de eso con Edward? ¡Que indiscreto!

— Jacob no lo sabe, me empecé a cuidar hace poco y no se lo he dicho aun, pero ¿Qué te dijo Jacob?— le pregunte con el seño fruncido. Edward dudo un poco antes de hablar pero al final se resigno

— A Jacob no le gusta usar preservativo Bella y se quejaba porque no te estabas cuidando y él tenía que usarlos—

— Vaya, que discreto— dije enojada

— Olvida eso— me dijo dándome nuevamente un beso e inmediatamente olvide todo, casi olvido hasta respirar

Edward reanudo sus caricias y besos y nuevamente me sobre excite, necesitaba sentirlo, lo abrace por el cuello y lo mire a los ojos nuevamente pidiéndoselo con la mirada, él me sostuvo la mirada y luego lo sentí entrar en mi suavemente, ambos gemimos en los labios del otro, Edward se quedo quieto por unos segundos perdiéndose en las sensaciones, cuando empezó a moverse mi corazón pareció estallar, jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto placer con un hombre, hacer el amor con Edward era la mejor idea que se me había podido cruzar. Los jadeos y gemidos de Edward me encantaban, eran roncos y suaves a la vez, nunca llegaron a ser gritos y jamás hubo una palabra obscena salir de sus labios, estuvimos un rato más en nuestra danza hasta que sentí mi cuerpo retorcerse y millones de cosquillas invadieron toda mi intimidad, Edward lo noto y me tomo por las caderas pegándome mas a él mientras aumentaba el ritmo, ese acto me descontrolo y estalle al instante, tuve el orgasmo mas fascinante de mi vida, solté un pequeño grito cerca a su oído, para segundos después enterrarle mis dientes en su hombro, Edward no tardo en acompañar mis espasmos, dio un gemido fuerte y suspiro entrecortadamente mientras caía sobre mi. Luego rodo a un lado y me acerco a su pecho mientras me tapaba con las sabanas.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sentiste bien?— me pregunto luego de un rato en un silencio muy cómodo. Me encantaba esa preocupación que mostraba por como me sentía

— Si, puedes aumentar tu ego, nunca en mi vida me he sentido mejor— Edward sonrió

— Si no fuera porque eres tú, entonces mi ego estaría intacto—

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Tenia miedo de que conmigo también te sintieras incomoda y no disfrutaras— yo le sonreí

— Bueno, puedes estar cien por ciento seguro, disfrute muchísimo— él se acerco a mi y me dio un beso rápido en los labios— Nunca pensé que haría esto en mi apartamento— dije luego de un rato

— ¿Hacer que?—

— Yo nunca quise hacer nada con Jacob aquí Edward, sentía que estaba profanando mi hogar, si cedía a sus necesidades aquí, después no podría sentirme cómoda en mi propia casa—

— ¿Y ahora?— vi una expresión preocupada en su rostro

— Y ahora, obviamente no volveré a verla igual, pero cómoda me voy a sentir— le dije sonriendo, él me regalo su sonrisa torcida

— Bella— me dijo con una seriedad que me asusto, yo lo mire con igual seriedad y algo de nervios

— Dime—

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?— buena pregunta

— Si te soy sincera, no lo se—

— Vaya ¿ósea que me propones un loco acuerdo en un momento y después no sabes que hacer?— yo me sonroje avergonzada

— Lo siento— le dije

— No lo hagas, aunque sea loco, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— le pregunte con el corazón en la mano

— Justo lo que dije Bella, esto ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida y no me arrepiento—

— ¿Eso significa que continuaremos con esto?—

— Si tú no te opones, yo tampoco— me dijo sonriendo

— ¿Y que haremos cuando vuelvan?—

— Seguiremos Bella, y veremos quien descubre primero a quien, aunque nosotros ya tenemos conocimiento de lo que ellos tienen, tenemos esa ventaja, pero será cuestión de tiempo—

— Va a ser algo difícil, pero se lo merecen— le dije— Solo te pido algo— él me miro atento— si decides perdonarla y volver con ella en serio, házmelo saber, no quiero que tu también me uses— Edward me jalo de un brazo y me puso sobre él mientras tomaba mi rostro para verme fijamente a la cara

— Nunca, óyeme bien Bella, nunca seria capas de usarte ni jugar contigo, además, yo no voy a perdonar a Leah, o perdonarla si, pero volver con ella, no lo creo, pero entonces, si tu también decides volver con Jacob…— yo le interrumpí poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

— No Edward, conmigo no juegan dos veces— él me dio un apasionado beso en los labios, el cual le respondí de igual manera— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?— le pregunte luego del beso

— ¿Cocinaras esa famosa pasta italiana de la cual estas tan orgullosa?— yo asentí— entonces si—

— Si quieres, también puedes quedarte— me arrepentí en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mis labios, iba demasiado rápido, pero no podía evitarlo, las frases salían solas. Para mi sorpresa Edward sonrió

— Me encantaría, aunque vas a tener que acompañarme a mi apartamento temprano en la mañana pues no creo que sea conveniente ir con la misma ropa a la universidad y llegar en tu compañía— yo asentí

— Bien, entonces vamos, te hare mis famosas pastas y vas a quedar fascinado—

-*-


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Unas fotos demuestran que __ambos son engañados por sus parejas entre si, ellos como venganza planearan jugar a los amantes y regresarles la traición. ¿En que terminara un juego tan peligroso? ¿Quién descubrirá primero a quien? ¿Se mesclara el amor en todo eso? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**AMANTES POR ACUERDO**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Tres**

A la mañana siguiente y como le prometí, estábamos en su apartamento muy temprano, mientras él se cambiaba yo miraba su apartamento, era realmente bonito, muy acorde a su personalidad, se veía elegante pero no muy ostentoso, también vi un Piano de cola blanco y recordé que Edward tocaba, me sonroje al pensar en el doble sentido de esa afirmación, recordé que la noche pasada luego de comer y tomar una pequeña ducha, habíamos hecho el amor nuevamente un par de veces, luego a media noche nos habíamos despertado para hacerlo de nuevo, me sentía algo avergonzada por eso, creo que he hecho el amor con Edward mas veces en una noche de los que he hecho con Jacob en año y medio de novios, pero no me arrepentía, me había sentido como jamás en la vida, Edward me hacia sentir realmente bien.

Cuando Edward salió decidimos que él se iría en su Volvo y yo en mi vieja camioneta, cuando llegamos a la universidad nos despedimos como siempre y nos quedamos de encontrar en el almuerzo. Toda la mañana la pase distraída, no podía sacar de mi cabeza los momentos vividos la noche pasada con Edward, además de que no dejaba de pensar en que pasaría de ahora en adelante, seguir una doble relación no era algo que yo hubiera hecho, pero dadas las circunstancias, y siendo sincera conmigo misma, me daba algo de emoción, no por estar con dos chicos a la vez, si no por regresarle a Jacob su traición, además de que, muy en mi interior me sentía muy a gusto de tener una relación con Edward, aunque definirlo como _amantes_ no me gustaba mucho, no podía esperar nada mas. El almuerzo por fin llego y con el la felicidad de mi vida, pues iría a ver a Edward. Me sentía algo preocupada por ese cariño y apego tan repentino por él, pero tampoco me importaba, ya tendría tiempo para analizar las cosas, por ahora disfrutaría de lo que tenía.

Estaba haciendo la fila para comprar mi almuerzo, di una rápida mirada al lugar y aun Edward no había llegado, Ángela y Ben ya estaban sentados en la mesa acostumbrada así que me apresure a conseguir mi almuerzo, llene mi bandeja con una ensalada, una manzana y jugo de naranja, me gire rápidamente algo distraída y me lleve a alguien por delante, las bandejas de ambos volaron por los suelos y con suerte no caí yo junto a ellas.

— Lo siento, iba distraída y no te vi— le dije al chico rubio de ojos azules con quien me había chocado. El me sonrió

— Tranquila lindura, vas a pagármela igual— dijo con una sonrisa torcida que nada se parecían a las de Edward, incluso me daba gracia, se veía muy cómico

— Claro que si, te comprarle otro almuerzo—

— No, no entiendes nena, vas a tener que darme un beso— me dijo de forma arrogante, yo estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para insultarlo, pero sentí un fuerte brazo apresarme la cintura

— Que pena Newton, pero Bella no te va a dar ningún beso, ni siquiera te va a pagar tu almuerzo, claramente vi cuando te cruzaste en su camino aprovechando que estaba distraída— dijo Edward, yo me sorprendí al escuchar la bajeza del tipo

— ¿Y a ti que te importa Cullen? ¿Quien eres tú? El defensor del pueblo ¿o algo por el estilo?— dijo en tomo de burla

— Nadie, simplemente _soy _el novio de Bella— tanto el chico como yo nos sorprendimos, aunque él no noto mi sorpresa y pude ver a mi alrededor que toda la sala estaba pendiente de la conversación y estaban igual de asombrados que yo

— Lo siento Cullen, no lo sabia— dijo algo temeroso y se retiro, Edward me tomo de la mano, tomo una bandeja con su mano libre y empezó a llenarla con lo mismo que yo había comprado antes

— Debí hacer que te comprara el almuerzo— dijo en un tono que jamás le escuche, solo pude reconocer una mescla de rabia y tal vez ¿Celos? Luego nos encaminamos a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos, vi como Ángela y Ben me miraban asombrados y satisfechos

— ¿Por qué dijiste que éramos novios Edward?— le pregunte suavemente antes de llegar a la mesa

— Si no lo hubiera dicho, jamás te habrías sacado de encima a Mike Newton, es el hombre mas imbécil e insistente que conozco, además, no le veo nada de malo ¿Te molesta?— yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Él me sonrió— Además, aunque me dijiste que no le pusiéramos titulo a nuestra situación, yo si prefiero hacerlo y es así como quiero llamarlo, de otro modo me parece muy frívolo—

— Tienes razón— le dije sonriendo de nuevo. Yo estaba más que feliz, ahora toda la universidad sabía que yo era la novia del popular Edward Cullen, la vida no podía ir mejor, al menos por ahora.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, no tardamos en recibir las felicitaciones de nuestros amigos, porque ahora también lo eran de Edward, y algo de reproche por no haberles contado antes, Edward rápidamente les dijo que justo ayer habíamos formalizado y que no habíamos podido darles la noticia aun, Ángela me abrazo y me deseo suerte, pero pude ver que estaba algo confundida, hasta el día de ayer para ella, yo era la novia de Jacob Black, pero con lo discreta que es siempre, no pregunto nada. En la universidad no será un problema que fuéramos _novios_, pues mis únicos confidentes son Ángela y Ben y se que ellos no dirán nada, pero tampoco pienso darles detalles de mi vida persona, Jacob no viene mucho por estos lados y según Edward, Leah tampoco, así que nadie aparte de los presentes sabia de nuestras anteriores relaciones.

El almuerzo termino rápido y yo suspire aliviada, pues sentía intensamente la mirada de todos sobre mí y los múltiples comentarios secretos, que claramente podía escuchar a diez metros, Edward me abrazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la frente para que me relajara antes de que nos despidiéramos a nuestras clases, luego quedo de ir por mi a mi apartamento para que pasáramos el día juntos.

-*-

El fin de semana llego, ya era sábado y mañana Jacob vendría, tenia que aceptar que estaba realmente decepcionada por eso, esta semana había sido fantástica, estuve saliendo con Edward casi todos los días, nos comportábamos como verdaderos novios, íbamos a cine, a cenar, me acompañaba a hacer las compras al súper mercado, incluso me quede un par de veces en su apartamento a dormir y le cocine el almuerzo y le prepare el desayuno, es como si tuviéramos una relación de muchísimos años, la confianza y complicidad entre ambos era realmente grande.

La intimidad era algo maravilloso, aprendí muchas cosas y experimente muchas cesaciones, Edward era muy paciente conmigo y aunque con él no hacia falta mucha comprensión, pues me sentía con mas confianza para realizar las cosas, Edward siempre trataba de ir despacio acoplándome a él y acoplándose él mismo a mi. Jamás pensé que mi vida sexual podría llegar a ser tan estupenda, definitivamente Alice tenia razón, el problema no era mío, el problema es que con Jacob no me siento bien y no somos compatibles sexualmente, si ese diablillo se enteraba, me esperaría una gran reprimenda de su parte y un gran _"te lo dije"._

El sonido del horno me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba haciendo un pastel de chocolate, pues Edward y yo habíamos decidido pasar este ultimo día _"libre"_ aquí en mi casa, así que le quería dar una sorpresa, saque el pastel y lo empecé a decorar, justo cuando estaba colocando la ultima fresa sentí la puerta principal de mi apartamento abrirse, Edward ya había llegado, si, le di una copia de la llave, ni siquiera Jacob tiene una, pero definitivamente mi _relación_ con Edward no era igual, así que podía darme el lujo de hacer lo que se me diera la gana.

— Hola— me dijo suavemente en el odio mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me besaba en el cuello

— Hola, llegaste a tiempo, mira lo que te prepare— le dije mostrándole mi orgulloso pastel

— Huele delicioso, ¿lo hiciste solo para mi?— yo le sonreí— Gracias— dijo besando mi mejilla— se ve realmente bien— luego lo sentí suspirar y ponerse algo serio

— ¿Paso algo?— le dije girándome

— Leah me llamo hace media hora— no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa

— ¿Qué te dijo?—

— Simplemente me confirmo que viene mañana al medio día— dijo indiferente, yo suspire algo aliviada, pensé que tal vez ella le habría contado lo sucedido y él la habría perdonado

— Jacob no se ha dignado ni a llamarme, aunque es mejor así, seria muy hipócrita que se mostrara como el novio preocupado que no es— Edward asintió y se acerco para besarme en los labios

Me acorralo entre la mesada de la cocina y él, la tensión sexual se notaba fuertemente en el aire, yo subí los brazos a su cuello para acercarlo mas a mi, Edward empezó a acariciar mi vientre bajo la blusa, estaba subiendo sus manos suavemente hasta mis pechos, pero antes de llegar a su destino mi móvil sonó y vibro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sobresaltándome, nos separamos inmediatamente riendo por mi reacción. Saque rápidamente mi móvil pero al ver el identificador mi cara cambio totalmente.

— Es Jacob— le dije, Edward me miro

— Atiéndelo, lo mas seguro es que llame para avisarte de su regreso— yo asentí, tome mi móvil con algo de nervios y tome la llamada

— Pondré el altavoz— Edward asintió— ¿hola?— dije como si no hubiera visto el identificador

— _Hola nena, ¿Cómo estas?_— tanto Edward como yo rodamos los ojos ante su tono cariñoso

— Hola Jacob, bien ¿y tu?— le dije algo seca

— _¿Estas disgustada cierto? Perdóname cariño, he estado bastante ocupado y no he podido llamarte hasta ahora, el trabajo ha sido bastante pesado aquí, ya sabes como es la gente de New York_— Maldito perro desgraciado y sínico

— Te entiendo Jacob, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, imagine que tenias mucho trabajo, es solo que estoy algo cansada, he tenido muchos talleres en la universidad— si él podía mentir, yo también podía hacerlo, aunque lo que le dije no era una mentira, obviamente no era el motivo por el que lo trataría de manera fría. Edward me miraba sonriendo de manera torcida

— _Claro, ahora que me acuerdo, ya casi terminas el semestre, debes estar agotada, bueno nena entonces te dejo para que descanses, solo quería avisarte que regreso mañana al medio día, seria genial que saliéramos un rato, ¿Qué te parece si llamas a Edward y arreglas una salida los cuatro? hace rato no nos vemos y me gustaría verlos otra vez_— yo fruncí el seño

— Claro, seria genial— dije en falso tono entusiasmado— ahora mismo lo llamo para arreglar un lugar y una hora… Jacob, ¿no quieres que pase a recogerte al aeropuerto?— le pregunte mirando a Edward que sonrió de lado por mi idea, era obvio que diría que no, pues ambos llegaban juntos

— _Ehm, será mejor que no nena… pues… debes descansar, no te preocupes por mí_— yo no insistí más ni dije nada por su pobre escusa, eso solo reafirmaba lo que pensábamos

— Okey, entonces nos vemos mañana—

— _Hasta mañana nena, te quiero_— yo colgué sin contestar, ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita?

— Que sínico— me dijo Edward— Leah por lo menos me trato lo mas frio posible— me dijo sonriendo

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?— le pregunte

— Lo que él quiere, vamos a hacer una salida de _amigos_ y vamos a analizar un poco las cosas, aunque es mas que seguro lo que sucede, quiero ver que tanto harán en nuestra presencia y que tan descarados pueden ser—

— Si, ahora que lo dices, no había pensado en eso— Edward me dio un beso en los labios de forma muy apasionada algo que me sorprendió. Lo mire a los ojos luego del beso y me estaba viendo muy seriamente

— Bella— yo simplemente lo mire animándolo a continuar— No quiero que Jacob que toque— su mirada demostraba posesividad, jamás había sentido que un hombre fuera posesivo, y me encantaba que Edward lo fuera conmigo. Me abrazo con fuerza— no quiero que estés con él, no quiero que te bese ni que te acaricie, prométeme que harás lo necesario para alejarlo—

— ¿Y tu crees que yo quiero me que toque?— le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que le decía la verdad— ¿Especialmente luego de saber que me ha estando engañando? quien sabe si lo habrá hecho desde antes y yo recibiendo las sobras, además— le dije bajando la cabeza— Luego de estar contigo y de lo bien que me he sentido a tu lado, dudo que quiera que otro me acaricie— nuevamente las palabras salían de mis labios sin que yo las pueda controlar, le estaba haciendo confesiones demasiado grandes y tal vez lo asustaría— ¿Y tu? Yo tampoco quiero que Leah te toque— él apretó su abrazo con más fuerza

— No tienes ni que decírmelo, yo tampoco quiero estar con nadie más Bella, después de este tiempo juntos, dudo que me sienta cómodo con alguien diferente— indirectamente estábamos confesándonos cosas muy importantes, pero también estábamos dejándolas pasar de largo

Nos besamos y acariciamos por largo rato, luego la pasión nos invadió y no pudimos controlarla, terminamos haciendo el amor en la mesada de mi cocina, con Edward no me importaba el lugar ni la circunstancia, todo momento era bueno para estar juntos. Después de amarnos desesperadamente, Edward me ayudo a hacer la cena, comimos entre charlas y sonrisas, teníamos que aprovechar la última noche que teníamos solos, a partir de mañana, empezaba el verdadero juego y la verdadera venganza. Esa noche él se quedo a dormir conmigo.

-*-

Estaba arreglándome para salir, Jacob me había llamado hace quince minutos y estaba a punto de llegar, íbamos a ir a cenar a un Restaurante-Bar de moda, Edward había escogido el lugar y a mi me había encantado la idea. Me había esmerado bastante en arreglarme, tenía una falda de jean desgastada, estaba casi nueva, era un regalo de Alice y no la usaba mucho, pero esta noche quería estar radiante, tanto por mostrarle a Jacob lo que había perdido, pero principalmente por gustarle a Edward, tenía una blusa negra de tiras ajustada, unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón y punta triangular, me deje el cabello suelto, no quise maquillarme como siempre y agregue un poco de loción de fressias.

A los pocos minutos sentí el timbre, sonriendo me levante, era la hora de comenzar con la función, también recordé las palabras de Edward con su advertencia para que Jacob no me tocara, iba a ser fácil, yo era una especialista en evitarlo. Tome mi bolso, mi celular y las llaves, rápidamente fui hasta la puerta y abrí, Jacob estaba recostado al marco de la puerta y me daba una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, ahora que lo pensaba, ya no me deslumbraban tanto. Verlo con ese semblante tan calmado me provocaba darle un puño en el rostro y cambiarle la expresión.

— ¡Hola nena! Te extrañe— me dijo animado. Si, claro que me extraño, imbécil

— Hola Jake, yo también te extrañe— dije cerrando rápido la puerta, él iba a besarme pero fingí que se me caían las llaves y me aparte rápidamente con la escusa de recogerlas— Vamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde— le dije lo mas tranquila, él sonrió, pero noto que lo evadí, tal vez piense que estoy disgustada porque no me llamo las dos semanas

Durante todo el camino hasta el lugar, le hable lo mas tranquila posible, pero especialmente le pregunte sobre su viaje, los trabajos que hizo, los lugares a los que fue, los contratos que firmo, parecía que había ensayado muy bien su teatro, pero en algunos puntos se colgaba y dudaba, estoy segura de que no se esperaba tantas preguntas de mi parte, lo vi suspirar tranquilo cuando llegamos, lo tenia nervioso.

Nos adentramos al lugar, Edward había reservado con anterioridad por lo que el mesero nos llevo rápidamente a nuestro sitio, cuando llegamos Edward y Leah ya estaban en la mesa, sorprendentemente ambos se pararon, gesto que no espere de Leah, para saludarnos, como habíamos quedado Edward y yo, dejamos que Jacob los saludara primero a ellos, a Edward lo abrazo como siempre, pero con lea las miradas lo decían todo, o tal vez es porque nosotros ya estábamos enterados de lo sucedido, la saludo con beso en la mejilla, un beso un poco mas lejos de la mejilla y mas cerca a los labios. Cuando fue mi turno, me acerque a Edward y él me dio un beso en la mejilla presionando fuerte sus labios y apretando mis brazos en signo de complicidad, a Leah la salude con una cabezadita y ella solo me dio una mirada altiva, se creía la súper mujer, debía estar pensando que yo era la estúpida de la relación y la ingenua, si solo ella supiera.

— Que bueno es verte de nuevo Jacob, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje de negocios?— Jacob sonrió satisfecho, si, le fue realmente bien, eso se veía, note a Leah dando una pequeña sonrisa

— De maravilla, fue un gran viaje— dijo Jacob muy animado

— Eso puedo ver, es curioso, Leah se fue de viaje también dos semanas y llego hoy—

— ¿A si?— pregunto Jacob algo nervioso— que casualidad. ¿Ya ordenaron?— cambio el tema

— No, estábamos esperándolos— dijo Leah

— Entonces ordenemos— dijo Jacob y llamo al mesero

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Edward y yo nos enviábamos miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, lo vi observándome disimuladamente un par de veces y yo también lo hice con él, pero no éramos los únicos, Leah y Jacob hacían lo mismo, aunque Leah de una forma mas descarada, le sonreía a Jacob cuando él hacia comentarios y le daba miradas picaras una que otra vez.

Jacob al parecer se sintió incomodo por lo directa que era Leah y trato de disimular tomando mi mano sobre la mesa, yo rápidamente me zafé de su agarre poniendo como escusa tomar algo de mi bebida y no volví a poner mi mano cerca de la suya. Edward me miro y sonrió era obvio que le gustaba que evitara a Jacob tal cual él había pedido. Pero a Leah no le gusto nada la acción de Jacob y entonces uso a Edward para darle celos, le paso un brazo por los hombros y se acerco para besarlo, pero Edward fingió ahogarse con su bebida para poder soltarse de su agarre. Yo también sonreí por eso.

— ¿Bailamos?— me pregunto Jacob cuando habíamos terminado el postre

— Sabes que no me gusta, ¿Por qué no invitas a Leah? a ella si le gusta bailar— le dije tranquila

— Buena idea, ¿Bailas Leah?— le dijo con tal seriedad que me asombro su actuación, ella no respondió, simplemente se paro y se fueron a bailar. Luego de que se fueran suspire tranquila

— No puedo creer lo sínicos que son— le dije a Edward viendo como ellos bailaban algo apretados

— A mi no me parece tan difícil de creer, antes me lo esperaba— yo asentí y le di una sonrisa— Estas muy hermosa Bella, ¿todo esto es por Jacob?— me dijo algo celoso

— No te niego que en parte quiero que vea lo que pierde, pero, si me arregle tanto fue por ti— le dije algo sonrojada, Edward sonrió

— Tengo que decir que aunque no hace falta que te arregles para mi, pues siempre estas hermosa, hoy me alegra que lo hayas hecho, estas realmente preciosa y me muero por darte un beso— me dijo mirándome fijamente, yo sentí escalofríos por todo el cuero al sentir la intensidad de su mirada ante esa afirmación— Tengo una idea— me dijo

— ¿Sobre que?— pregunte al verlo levantarse de la mesa

— En cinco minutos levántate al tocador— y sin darme más explicaciones se acerco a Jacob y Leah, hablo con ellos unos segundos y tomo el camino de la salida. ¿Qué estaba planeando? Pasados cinco minutos me levante al baño, Jacob y Leah venían hacia la mesa

— ¿A dónde vas nena?— me pregunto Jacob

— Voy al tocador— le respondí simplemente, él asintió y los vi acomodarse en la mesa y pedir un par de tragos

Llegue a los baños y mire a todos lados pero no había ni rastro de Edward, entre al baño de damas y me mire al espejo, luego me lavé las manos y estaba secándolas cuando sentí que me giraban por la cintura y me besaban desesperadamente. Era Edward, sus labios eran inconfundibles. Le cruce los brazos al cuello sin importarme el lugar donde estábamos y le respondí de igual forma.

— Me moría por hacer esto desde hace rato— me dijo cuando terminamos el beso

— Yo también— le confesé, había estado mirándolo toda la noche y había deseado ser yo la que estuviera sentada a su lado y la que pudiera abrazarlo y besarlo delante de todos. Edward miro alrededor y luego me jalo rápidamente hasta un privado, cerro la puerta y me recostó en ella mientras me besaba y me acariciaba

— Esa ropa te hace ver muy sexy Bella— me dijo interrumpiendo el beso. Acaricio mis piernas y empezó a subir las manos por mis costados subiendo también la falda, metió la mano en mi entre pierna y me acaricio íntimamente, yo solté un gemido suave pues temía que nos escucharan

— Edward— le dije casi en un susurro— Aquí no, nos pueden ver— él aumento la intensidad de su caricia

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho en un lugar público?— me pregunto con la voz ronca

— No—

— Yo tampoco, pero, podemos probar—

Yo no pude razonar mas ante su voz tan sensual, inmediatamente baje mis manos hasta los pantalones de Edward y empecé a desabrocharlos. Cuando Edward estuvo lo suficientemente libre, me tomo de las caderas y me levanto mientras me penetraba de una vez, yo enterré mi cabeza en su pecho para ahogar mis gemidos. Las embestidas de Edward eran cada vez más fuertes y constantes, pero en ningún momento llegaron a ser bruscas, nos besamos apasionadamente, más para acallar mis gemidos que por cualquier cosa. No duramos mucho pues el momento furtivo aumentaba nuestra excitación además de que mi cerebro no dejaba de remarcar que estábamos en un lugar público.

—Eres mía Bella, no voy a dejar que nadie mas te toque aparte de mi— Edward me dio un suave mordisco en mi cuello y me beso en los labios, no pude evitar pensar que su mordisco era como una especie de marca de propiedad, pero me encantaba

— Yo no quiero ser de nadie mas Edward— luego él me arreglo la ropa, se acomodo las suyas y abrió la puerta no sin antes mirar disimuladamente que no hubiera nadie

— Espera un poco más para que salgas— y dándome un beso rápido en los labios se fue

Respire aliviada al ver que el baño estaba desolado, me mire al espejo y arregle mi cabello, note el brillo en mis ojos y me sonroje al recordar el motivo. Luego de unos minutos regrese a la mesa, Jacob y Leah estaban bailando, Edward ya estaba en la mesa, pero ellos ni me notaron, pude haber tardado horas y para ellos era mejor. Cuando me senté, Edward me guiño un ojo y me ofreció algo de beber, yo lo acepte inmediatamente, estaba sedienta, además no podía sacar de mi cabeza el momento que habíamos acabado de vivir.

Después de un rato Jacob y Leah regresaron a la mesa, estuvimos hablando animadamente los cuatro y me sorprendí al no sentirme culpable de haber hecho el amor con el amigo de mi novio casi ante sus narices, por el contario, todo me causaba un éxtasis muy agradable. Media hora después nos encaminábamos a los autos para volver a casa. Me despedí rápidamente de Jacob en el auto alegando que estaba cansada, él no replico y acepto. Esa noche dormí como nunca, la experiencia en el baño me llenaba de adrenalina, y no borraba de mi rostro una sonrisa estúpida.

-*-

Al día siguiente Jacob fue a mi casa a pasar la tarde conmigo después de que llegue de la universidad, fue realmente aburrido, Jacob ya no me divertía tanto como antes o tal vez era porque yo había perdido el interés en él y por eso nada que hiciera me parecía importante. Lo bueno es que Jacob sabia que para mi, mi apartamento era sagrado, así que no tuve que preocuparme por ninguna insinuación, le esquive algunos besos, él comprendió y no volvió a intentar nada más. Hizo un par de comentarios que me dieron a entender que Jacob pensaba que sigo disgustada por que no me llamo esas dos semanas, la verdad eso jugaba a mi favor, él podía pensar lo que quisiera y si sus ideas me ayudaban a estar lo mas lejos de él, lo usaría. Con la escusa de que tenia que hacer un trabajo para la universidad pude deshacerme de él mas temprano.

El martes Edward estuvo realmente cariñoso conmigo, después de que le conté que Jacob había pasado a mi apartamento la noche pasada se puso celoso y posesivo. Me encantaba que hiciera eso, me hacia sentir realmente bien, él por su parte me conto que Leah no lo había visitado ni él a ella tampoco, solo habían hablado por teléfono ayer en la tarde. Cuando finalizaba el almuerzo le propuse a Edward pasar la tarde en mi casa, el acepto pero quedamos en que lo acompañaría a dejar su auto en su apartamento y luego iríamos al mío en mi camioneta, no nos convenía que vieran su auto en el estacionamiento.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala a tomarnos algo para refrescarnos, pero en cuanto terminamos nuestras bebidas, Edward se acerco a mí como un león atacando una oveja, empezó a besarme y acariciarme muy suavemente, mientras me quitaba la ropa, me tendió en el sofá cuando estuve desnuda mientras él permanecía absolutamente con toda su ropa, empezó a besarme todo el cuerpo, el cuello, los hombros, los brazos, en mis pechos se tardo un bien tiempo, luego bajo al ombligo y yo solté un gemido cuando lo sentí bajamar hasta mi intimidad, Edward levanto el rostro como pidiendo permiso y yo se lo concedí, sus labios y su lengua hicieron maravillas, no tarde mucho en tener uno de los mejores orgasmos a los cuales solo él me ha hecho llegar.

Se tendió sobre mi y me beso en los labios haciéndome sentir mi propio sabor, lo empuje hasta que estuvo sentado y me senté a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo besaba y desnudaba, quería devolverle el favor, quería hacer lo mismo que me había hecho momentos antes y no solo por deuda, si no porque me moría por probarlo, quería experimentar esa otra faceta del sexo. Cuando estuve con las manos en sus pantalones lo mire directamente a los ojos.

— No tienes porque hacerlo— me dijo al comprender mis intenciones. Yo sonreí, Jacob me había rogado en muchísimas ocasiones que lo hiciera y yo siempre me había negado y ahora que era yo quien se lo quería hacer a Edward, él era el que dudaba… realmente Edward era único

— Quiero hacerlo Edward— le dije totalmente seria— no solo por devolverte el favor, en verdad quiero hacerlo— Edward suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y no supe si por la excitación de la idea mental o era su forma de decirme que si— Solo te pido que me tengas paciencia, será la primera vez que lo haga—

Él se acerco a mí y me beso apasionadamente, me ayudo a deshacerme de sus pantalones y sus bóxers, yo imite sus movimientos anteriores y empecé a bajar por su cuerpo mientras lo besaba, cuando llegue hasta su erección, dude de si podría, no por asco, si no por su tamaño, era realmente grande.

Decidida lo acaricie primero con mi mano y luego me acerque e hice lo que pude, los jadeos y pequeños gemidos de Edward me indicaban que iba por buen camino, eso me animo a aumentar mas el ritmo y a aventurarme a acariciarlo con la mano que tenia libre, luego de unos minutos, Edward me tomo por la cintura y me sentó sobre el penetrándome a la vez. Yo gemí y lo bese haciendo que se probara él mismo.

— Bella— me dijo entrecortadamente y con voz ronca— eso ha sido… maravilloso— me dijo a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones

— Me alegra… escucharlo— le respondí de igual manera. Después de un rato ambos estábamos llegando al clímax juntos, me deje caer sobre él y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mientras ambos respirábamos agitadamente. El timbre de mi puerta nos sobresalto, yo me erguí rápidamente pero no me baje de mi posición sobre Edward— ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? Yo no esperaba a nadie— dije al ver el reloj de pared, eran las siete y media de la noche, me levante suavemente y sin hacer ruido me acerque a la puerta y vi por la mirilla de la puerta, me puse pálida, regrese casi corriendo hasta Edward— ¡Es Jacob!—

— ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí?— me pregunto mal humorado, era evidente que no le gustaba la visita

— No lo se, pero rápido, tenemos que vestirnos— dije mientras me ponía mi ropa rápidamente. Edward me imito pero se tomo su tiempo para vestirse, yo al ver que no se apresuraba le abotone rápidamente la camisa saltándome algunos ojales, le hice recoger sus zapatos del suelo y lo empuje a mi habitación— Quédate aquí Edward, Jacob no entra mucho en mi habitación, en llegado caso que lo haga, metete al baño. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?— dije al ver su seño fruncido

— ¿Te preocupa que él se de cuenta que estas conmigo? ¿Te preocupa lo que piense de ti?—

— ¡Edward! Es el peor momento para que te muestres celoso y posesivo— le dije por primera vez frustrada por sus celos— a mi no me importa que Jacob se entere que lo engaño o no, pero si te soy sincera prefiero ser yo la que lo descubra con Leah y no al contrario— él pareció comprender

— Está bien— se acerco a mi y me beso de manera posesiva. El timbre nuevamente nos interrumpió

— Ya vuelvo, me desharé de él rápidamente—

Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí haciendo cara de sueño, Jacob me miro y sonrió, entro rápidamente sin yo haberlo invitado a pasar. Aunque era normal que hiciera eso y en el pasado no me importaba, ahora me parecía una total descortesía.

— Hola nena, estabas dormida—

— Si, últimamente he estado muy cansada y no he podido dormir bien, así que aprovecho cualquier momento para hacerlo— él se acerco y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, fue tan repentino que no pude esquivarlo a tiempo

— Está bien, no vengo a molestarte mucho, te dejare descansar pues se que has estado muy ocupada… Bella— me dijo algo triste, yo simplemente lo mire para que continuara— quiero disculparme por no haberte llamado durante las dos semanas, pero realmente el trabajo en New York estaba muy pesado y a duras penas podía descansar— maldito imbécil, es mejor que no me de escusas ni se disculpe, eso lo hace mas bajo— pero quiero recompensarte, como se que el semestre lo terminas el viernes, quería invitarte a pasar el fin de semana fuera—

— ¿Fuera?— pregunte confundida

— Si, pensaba pedirle prestada a Edward una cabaña que tiene en las afueras de Chicago—

— ¡Perfecto! Una salida los cuatro juntos de nuevo, me parece genial— dije rápidamente antes de que propusiera que fuéramos solos— Nos vamos a divertir mucho— le dije con falso entusiasmo, él me miro y pareció dudar

— En realidad había pensado en que fuéramos solos, pero si te entusiasma tanto que vayamos los cuatro, entonces lo haremos así, tienes razón, los cuatro nos divertiremos mas— dijo luego de analizar bien las cosas, claro, a él le convenía también

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?—

— Estaba pensando en irnos el viernes en la noche—

— Estupendo, así podre tomarme unas vacaciones luego de un semestre tan estresante— luego bostecé falsamente para que pensara que estaba cansada

— Okey nena, entonces, quedamos así, te dejo para que descanses— Jacob se acerco y vi sus intenciones de besarme, por lo que lo abrase rápidamente para poder esquivar sus labios

— Gracias por pensar siempre en mi Jacob— la mirada de él se convirtió en culpa, claro que en la última en quien pensaba era en mí, y a la larga eso lo carcomía

— Te mereces eso y mas— me dijo suavemente mientras se iba. Yo lo despedí con una mano y cerré rápidamente para encontrarme con Edward— Edward salió rápidamente y me beso nuevamente con pasión

— Para borrarte su beso— me dijo, había estado espiando— y para felicitarte por tu rapidez, si no hubieras puesto escusa al ir sola con él yo no le hubiera prestado la cabaña— yo reí

— Van a ser unas lindas vacaciones— le dije irónicamente mientras lo abrazaba

— No necesitas usar ese tono, vas a ver que yo hare que no solo sean lindas, van a ser las mejores— me guiño un ojo y me beso, luego me encamino nuevamente a mi habitación, definitivamente Edward también quería borrar el abrazo de Jacob.

-*-


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: **__Unas fotos demuestran que __ambos son engañados por sus parejas entre si, ellos como venganza planearan jugar a los amantes y regresarles la traición. ¿En que terminara un juego tan peligroso? ¿Quién descubrirá primero a quien? ¿Se mesclara el amor en todo eso? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**AMANTES POR ACUERDO**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

El viernes llego rápidamente, había hablado con Edward en la universidad y él me explico que tendría que pasar a recoger a Leah y luego pasaría por nosotros, pues al Jacob no saber el camino a la cabaña iríamos solo en el Volvo de Edward, antes de despedirnos cada uno a su respectivo apartamento, me llevo a una zona desolada de la universidad y me beso con pasión por mucho rato. Después del beso empecé a pensar en ¿Qué era yo para Edward? ¿Qué sentía verdaderamente por mí? Deseo era lo mas claro, pero ¿me querría? ¿Mínimamente tendría algún sentimiento de cariño por mí? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué sentía yo por él? Cuando estaba a su lado me sentía muy a gusto, me sentía tranquila y en paz, cuando lo veía mi corazón se aceleraba y las piernas me temblaba, pero cuando hacíamos el amor, me transportaba a otro mundo, definitivamente había conocido el cielo junto a Edward, entonces ¿era eso amor? ¿Estaba enamorada de Edward? ¿De mi amante? ¿En verdad éramos algo más que amantes? El termino novios, según Edward lo habíamos utilizado para que esta loca relación no pareciera tan frívola, pero ¿Era solo por eso o había algo más?

Edward me miro directamente a los ojos al verme perdida en mis pensamientos, yo simplemente le sonreí y él me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban, el corazón se me acelero rápidamente y entonces lo comprendí, la respuesta es _si_, estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen, ¿Cuándo pasas de sentir pasión a sentir amor? No tengo la menor idea, pero, era seguro, lo _amaba_.

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto

— Nada, solo estaba pensando en que va a ser un viaje realmente raro— Edward no me creyó, eso se notaba, pero no dijo nada

— Si, será raro, me pregunto si en este viaje alguien descubrirá a alguien—

— Solo espero que no sea a nosotros— él me abrazo para despedirse, teníamos que darnos prisas, aunque ya habíamos empacado todo, aun faltaban detalles

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos mucho que hacer— yo asentí, luego cada uno se subió a sus vehículos y se marcho rápidamente

Dos horas mas tarde Jacob había llegado a mi apartamento con su equipaje y con una radiante sonrisa, ¿y como no? Tendría a Leah a metros de distancia. Diez minutos después Edward y Leah se nos unieron, bajamos todo el equipaje y lo guardamos en la cajuela del Volvo, nos ubicamos Jacob y yo atrás y Leah y Edward adelante, de alguna manera me las arregle para estar al lado de Edward luego de que salimos del supermercado cuando compramos la comida para el fin de semana. Tres horas de viaje después estábamos llegando a una linda cabaña en las afueras de chicago, no era muy grande pero era acogedora, tenía cuatro habitaciones y dos baños en el segundo piso, en el primer piso tenía una mini sala con chimenea, una cocina, un cuarto de lavado y otro baño mas.

Nos acomodamos cada uno en una habitación y gracias a Dios fue así, porque no me podía imaginar durmiendo con Jacob ni mucho menos que Leah durmiera con Edward, guardamos el equipaje y la comida, nos duchamos y después nos encontramos en la sala. Edward prendió la chimenea pues el verano estaba llegando a su fin y se podía sentir el frio del otoño, por hoy habría solo comida china que habíamos llevado desde el supermercado, pues luego del viaje no habrían muchas ganas de cocinar, charlamos un rato y luego Jacob trajo algunas cervezas, se había encargado de traer todo un arsenal para el fin de semana. Yo como siempre me negué a tomar alcohol, Jacob bufo frustrado, él hacia lo mismo cada vez que rechazaba alguna bebida y aun así, siempre insistía en que bebiera.

— Bueno, hay que animar un poco esto, vinimos a descansar y a disfrutar— dijo Jacob, claramente se le notaba que las cinco cervezas que había tomado ya le habían hecho algo de efecto

— ¿Qué propones?— dijo Edward curioso, él no había bebido más de una

— ¡Verdad o Reto!—

— ¿No te parece que es un juego de niñas Jacob?— le dijo Leah, ella también había tomado de más

— No si lo jugamos seriamente Leah ¿Se animan o no?— Edward y yo nos miramos, luego asentimos— Bien, usaremos esta botella— dijo señalando una de las tantas botellas vacías que tenia a su lado

Giro la botella un par de veces, él primero fue Edward, como penitencia Jacob lo puso a confesar alguna situación vergonzosa de cuando era niño, la siguiente fue Leah, esta vez Jacob quien estaba dirigiendo los castigos y preguntas, se atrevió a decirle que se quitara la blusa y se quedara en sostén, ella ni corta ni perezosa accedió inmediatamente, la siguiente fui yo.

— ¿Verdad o reto?— me pregunto Jacob. Yo dude un poco

— Reto—

— Huy, esto no se ve todos los días, a ver, tiene que ser algo bueno, algo que en verdad te avergüence— yo lo fulmine con la mirada— ¡Ya se! Bésate con Edward— ambos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte, tal vez no había escuchado bien. Él solo soltó una carcajada

— ¿Estas seguro?— le pregunto Edward

— Si, no me molesta para nada, se que Bella no seria capaz de traicionarme nunca, además, esto lo estoy consintiendo yo, no se cuenta como traición— siempre tan engreído, así que ¿yo nunca lo traicionaría eh? _Hay Jacob, si solo supieras_. Pensé

— Jacob, te olvidas que Edward tiene novia— le dije para ver que reacción mostraba Leah, todos la miramos, ella solo se alzo de hombros

— No temo a una niñita como tu— ella siempre con sus complejos de superioridad— Yo se como mantener a un hombre a mi lado— Si, claro, engañándolo es una muy buena forma

— ¿Ven? No hay escusa, tienen que besarse por un minuto— wow, Jacob no sabia lo que hacia, realmente no lo sabia, de lo contrario, jamás hubiera puesto esa penitencia.

— Está bien— dije con fingida resignación

Me senté en mitad de la alfombra frente a Edward, él también tenia una expresión de resignado, pero sus ojos me decían lo divertido que estaba, la situación le causaba mucha gracia. Es interesante como ambos aprendimos a saber lo que el otro piensa con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Empecé a acercarme lentamente, puse suavemente mis labios contra los de Edward de forma tímida, me incomodaba saber que tenía dos pares de ojos pendientes de nosotros, así que me controle para no perder la razón y lanzarme sobre Edward, mantuve mis manos sobre mi regazo y al parecer él pensó igual que yo pues no me toco, abrí lentamente mis labios y los moví de igual forma y siguiendo el ritmo de Edward, estuve atenta todo el rato para no desconcentrarme y aumentar el rito del beso, luego del minuto Jacob aplaudió y nosotros nos separamos.

— ¡Vaya! Esto es estimulante— dijo Jacob. Luego giro nuevamente la botella y volvió a tocar el turno a Leah, para sorpresa de Edward y mía, este le pidió que lo besara a él— Así estamos en paz— fue su pobre escusa.

El beso de ellos fue mucho mas animado que el de Edward y yo, tal vez no se median pues la bebía no les ayudaba mucho a mantener el control, a diferencia de nosotros, Jacob tomó las mejillas de Leah acercándola a él y ella cruzo sus brazos por su cuello. Edward me miro y me guiño un ojo, yo le sonreí de manera coqueta y le regrese el gesto, me encantaba ver que a ninguno de los dos, nos había afectado la escena que estábamos presenciando, luego del minuto, Edward les aviso y se separaron.

La noche continúo y cada vez Jacob estaba mas borracho, Leah no se le quedaba atrás, hicieron competencia de quien aguantaba más tiempo en pie y definitivamente tuvimos que intervenir, ambos estaban muy mal como para continuar con ese estúpido juego, Edward llevo primero a Leah a su habitación y luego me ayudo a llevar a Jacob a la suya, lo sentamos en la cama y le quitamos los zapatos, cuando lo íbamos a acostar, Jacob me tomo de la cintura por sorpresa y cayo conmigo encima mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, trate de zafarme pero me tenia aprisionada.

— Quédate Bella— me dijo medio dormido pues tenia los ojos cerrados y hablaba con mucha dificultad— te deseo, hagamos el amor— inmediatamente sentí que los brazos de Jacob me soltaban y los de Edward me separaban rápidamente de él mientras me ponían en pie. Cuando lo mire me asuste, Edward tenia el ceño fruncido y una expresión de ira en el rostro mientras me mantenía firmemente sostenida de la cintura, me fije en Jacob y ya estaba dormido, así que tome a Edward por las mejillas y lo acerque a mi

— Cálmate— le dije suavemente para no despertar a Jacob

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de que te dijera tales cosas?— me dijo firmemente, pero también de forma suave, esta claro que él tampoco quería a Jacob despierto

— Está borracho Edward—

— Aunque lo este, es lógico que es verdad lo que dice, aun te quiere en su cama y yo no lo voy a permitir— mi corazón se acelero

— ¿Y acaso piensas que yo lo deseo? ¿Me crees capaz de estar con Jacob cuando también estoy contigo?— le dije ofendida— Sabes perfectamente que jamás dejare que Jacob me use otra vez, no quiero sobras de nadie, si acepte estar contigo cuando tu estas aun con Leah fue por vengarnos, pero no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa—

— ¿Entonces es solo por eso? Es solo por venganza— me dijo ofendido, lo segundo fue afirmación— ¿Estas conmigo solo porque te conviene? Yo no te importo— nuevamente lo segundo fue afirmación. Mire nuevamente a Jacob que estaba dormido, jale a Edward rápidamente fuera de la habitación, teníamos que hablar y yo tenia que aclararle que había mal interpretado mis palabras

— Sera mejor que salgamos, no me parece el mejor lugar para hablar—

— Claro, de lo contrario tu querido Jacob se puede dar cuenta que tienes un amante— y sin darme oportunidad para decir mas, salió como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo, yo salí a buscarlo rápidamente y lo vi bajar las escaleras al primer piso

— ¡Edward!— lo llame pero no se detuvo— ¡Edward, espera, me mal interpretaste! ¡Edward!— pero él ya había salido afuera.

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron escaleras abajo pero en el último escalón mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y me caí, para cuando me levante y salí, Edward ya no estaba a la vista. Entre y subí a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y no pude contener el llanto, me dolía muchísimo que Edward pensara tales cosas de mi, yo estaba enamorada de él, ¿Cómo podía pensar que lo estaba simplemente usando? Además, yo también puedo dudar de él, Edward tampoco me había aclarado lo que sentía con respecto a Leah y a mí. Pero aun así, las lágrimas continuaban bajando por mis mejillas y el dolor que sentía en el pecho tampoco que se iba, esperaría a mañana, Edward debía buscarme para hablar, yo ya lo había intentado y él no me había dejado explicarle, si él se portaba indiferente conmigo de ahora en adelante, entonces mañana mismo mandaba todo a la mierda y enfrentaría a Jacob, de nada me serbia continuar con esta farsa si Edward no estaba a mi lado. Con ese pensamiento me fui quedando dormida sobre las sabanas.

Un movimiento en la cama y un cuerpo moviéndose hasta estar sobre mi me despertó, rápidamente empecé a forcejear para sacármelo de encima, pues la primera idea que cruzo mi mente es que era Jacob, la persona sobre mi comenzó a tratar de calmarme tomándome por los hombros pero yo no lo deje y lo empuje sin éxito alguno, luego de unos segundos dejo de intentar calmarme.

— Bella soy yo, abre los ojos— era la voz de Edward, hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Como él dijo los abrí y pude verle el rostro gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, su expresión era totalmente diferente a la de hace un rato, por el contrario se veía algo culpable, yo fruncí el seño al no comprender el porque de su expresión y el porque estaba ahí. Edward noto mi desconcierto y me abrazo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello— perdóname— me dijo y yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa— perdóname _mi amor_— ¿mi amor?— te juro que no era mi intención tratarte así, pero los celos me cegaron y dije cualquier estupidez ¿me perdonas?— su voz en serio era de culpabilidad

— Me ofendiste Edward— le dije resentida

— Lo se, pero te juro que jamás he pensado así, es solo que verte entre los brazos de Jacob me descontrolo, no me gusta que nadie te toque. Bella por favor perdóname—

— No te disculpes más Edward, no tengo nada que perdonarte, es lógico que pienses así después de que te propusiera tan frívolamente que fuéramos amantes, yo simplemente quería decir que no me gusta ser la segunda y por mucho que me gustaras en otras circunstancias no habría aceptado estar contigo, pero no me supe expresar y cualquier pensaría en que soy una…— él me dio un beso para callarme

— Ni siquiera lo digas, Bella ¿Tú crees que si hubiera sido cualquier otra yo hubiera aceptado? Por más que Leah me engañara, si no es porque fuiste tu quien me lo pidió yo no me prestaría para esto— me dijo muy serio

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?— pregunte con el corazón en la mano

— Primero que nada, porque se como eres y se que no eres de las que proponen este tipo de acuerdos con cualquiera o en cualquier momento, tenias que estar muy dolida para pensar en algo así y segundo y lo mas importante porque ya sentía algo por ti desde antes— dijo mirándome a los ojos— no quería aceptarlo porque eras la novia de mi amigo y yo ya estaba en una relación con Leah, pero cuando me entere de que ambos nos engañaban y cuando me hiciste esa propuesta, entonces no pude negarme, era mi única oportunidad de estar contigo aparte de que también me agradaba la idea de vengarnos— yo no lo podía creer— pero Bella— continuó— las cosas se me salieron de las manos, no sabes lo difícil que es para mi verte cerca de Jacob y peor, imaginarme que estas con él en la intimidad, me muero de rabia y celos de tan solo pensar que te toque, creo que, estoy loco o que… estoy enamorado de ti— me dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, mi corazón se paro— por eso cuando salí a pensar un poco y caí en la cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al portarme así contigo, regrese lo mas pronto posible para pedirte perdón—

— Espera, ve despacio, ¿Qué dijiste?— le pregunte atónita

— Que cuando salí…— empezó a decir nervioso

— No— lo interrumpí— Lo otro—

— ¿Qué te amo?— me pregunto serio— Bella yo… se que esto puede sonar raro pero en verdad lo hago, no se como, pero estoy enamorado de ti—

— ¿De verdad?— él suspiro y asintió

— Es la verdad— no necesite mas, lo abrace con fuerza y lo bese apasionadamente, él me regreso el beso con igual intensidad

— Yo también te amo Edward— le dije cuando el beso se acabo— Por eso no pienses nunca que yo quiero estar con Jacob, yo solamente quiero estar contigo, solo contigo— Edward me beso

— Nunca más— fueron sus últimas palabras

Nos empezamos a besar desesperados, necesitábamos mostrar con nuestras caricias lo que ya nos habíamos dicho con palabras, que nos amábamos, necesitábamos dejar en claro que nuestra relación ya no era simplemente de amantes, lo que teníamos iba mas allá de eso.

Esa noche, hicimos el amor como nunca antes, saber que ambos nos correspondíamos era un aliciente muy importante para nosotros, nos besamos, acariciamos, gemimos y jadeamos con tal intensidad que sentí que tocaba el cielo, no nos importo si nos escuchaban, si nos encontraban y nos descubrían primero, esta noche, éramos solo nosotros y nuestro amor.

Estábamos acostados desnudos, tapados solo con las sabanas y en un silencio realmente muy cómodo, yo tenía mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras le acariciaba el abdomen, él me tenia abrazada por la cintura mientras con su otra mano me acariciaba un brazo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante? Yo no quiero seguir con esta farsa mucho tiempo Edward, quiero que podamos salir juntos sin escondernos— dije

— Lo se, yo quiero lo mismo—

— Pero aun así, quiero que seamos nosotros quienes los descubramos, quiero ver su reacción—

— Tenemos que jugar rápido Bella, debemos estar muy pendientes de sus actos y tratar de armarles emboscadas, ellos cada vez son mas obvios, pronto será el momento. Pero por esta noche no quiero pensar mas en eso— me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza y me acercaba mas a él, me tapo un poco mas con la sabana y cerro los ojos— Buenas noches amor—

— Buenas noches Edward—

-*-

A la mañana siguiente fuimos los primeros en despertarnos, eso nos ayudo muchísimo pues no seria conveniente que nos vieran dormir en la misma habitación, estaba deseosa de que Jacob y Leah cometieran un error y descubrirlos pronto, moría de ganas de poder estar con Edward libremente, hicimos el desayuno pero solo para nosotros dos, según pensábamos ambos, tanto Jacob como Leah estarían durmiendo hasta bien tarde y luego despertarían con una resaca terrible.

Y tal cual dijimos sucedió, el primero en despertarse fue Jacob, eran las tres de la tarde cuando apareció en la sala mientras Edward y yo jugábamos póker en la alfombra, se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza terrible, no pude aguantarme y le confirme que ese era el porque no me gustaba beber, además también me burle de su aspecto. Él se tomo un par de aspirinas, saco una botella de agua de la nevera y se sentó a nuestro lado tendiéndose en el sofá mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano. Leah fue quien tardo mas en despertar, eran pasadas las cinco cuando apareció con un aspecto impecable en la sala, lo único que delataba su estado era la botella de agua en su mano derecha y las gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos, si no estuviéramos en otoño, podría pasar desapercibida.

Ese día preferimos no salir a hacer turismo y decidimos hacer una fogata afuera de la cabaña, Edward y yo que éramos los más lucidos y saludables en el momento, hicimos gran parte de las cosas, Jacob se ofreció a traer leña y Leah nos _horno_ con su presencia y nos _entretuvo_ con sus comentarios de aburrimiento.

A las siete de la noche la fogata ya estaba prendida y estábamos asando los típicos malvaviscos y tomando chocolate caliente, conversamos temas sin importancia, contaron chistes y hablamos de la época del instituto de Edward y Jacob, también hablamos de los amigos en común que teníamos Edward y yo en Las Vegas y pude ver que Leah y Jacob se tensaron ante la mención de _La Ciudad Del Pecado_, eso nos recordó que pronto tendríamos que ir al Baby Shower del bebe de Alice.

A las diez y cuarenta y cinco estábamos recogiendo la fogata, a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos, había sido una agradable noche, _casi_ se podía considerar que los cuatro éramos buenos amigos, pero el casi, no cuenta, tenía mas peso el hecho de que no solo habían dos supuestas parejas de novios, si no que habían cuatro amantes, dos enterados de la situación y dos pensando que lo tenían bien escondido. No dejaba de preguntarme ¿Quién descubriría a quien?

Quince minutos después y luego de no haber ayudado en nada, Leah decidió marcharse a dormir alegando tener dolor de cabeza, Jacob ayudo apagando la fogata y entrando las mantas y demás cosas que habíamos sacado, pero luego se disculpo y decidió irse también, pues aun tenia la resaca de la tarde, Edward y yo le restamos importancia y le dijimos que terminaríamos de lavar las tazas que habíamos usado y luego iríamos a dormir también.

Decidimos tomar otra taza de chocolate antes de ordenar un poco la cocina pues estaba hecha un desastre, nos tómanos nuestro tiempo y aunque ya estuviera bastante tarde, era la una de la mañana, ninguno de los dos teníamos sueño, además, estábamos bastante cómodos hablando de libros, era uno de mis temas preferidos, Edward tenia un amplio conocimiento en literatura y sus opiniones eran bastante interesantes. De repente Edward se acerco a mí y me acorralo entre él y la mesada de la cocina, se quedo contemplándome un rato y me dio la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo con él, nos empezamos a acercar y el beso no tardo en llegar, le cruce los brazos por el cuello y él me tomo de la cintura y me levanto sentándome en la mesada de la cocina, abrí mis piernas y Edward se acomodo entre ellas para estar mas cerca de mí.

— Te amo— me dijo al oído

— Yo también te amo— le respondí

Nos besamos nuevamente esta vez de una manera más tierna y calmada, ahora no estábamos compartiendo el deseo, estábamos compartiendo el amor y el cariño que sentíamos por el otro. De repente sentí que Edward se retiraba de mi lado bruscamente, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta con horror que Jacob lo había empujado y le lanzaba un golpe que gracias a Dios Edward logro esquivar, también vi a Leah parada en el marco de la cocina mirando con odio, pero me sorprendió que su mirada se dirigiera a Jacob y no a Edward, rápidamente corrí y me puse en medio de ambos.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!— le gritaba Jacob a Edward

— ¡Cálmate Jacob!— le grite

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? Y menos después de lo que te encontré haciendo con él, eres una…—

— ¡Mucho cuidado con la lengua Jacob! No te atrevas a referirte a Bella de esa forma porque ahí si no respondo— le dijo Edward con rabia, tomándome de la cintura y haciéndome a un lado, yo rápidamente volví a mi posición en medio de ambos

— ¡Yo la trato como se me da la gana! ¡Ella es mi novia! ¡Me debe fidelidad a mí!— esta vez no deje que Edward interviniera, lo hice yo antes de que alguien mas hablara

— ¿Si?— le dije con resentimiento, Jacob me presto toda su atención— ¿Te debo fidelidad? ¡Claro, la tonta Bella nunca seria capaz de engañarte! ¿Cierto? Pues te equivocas, no solo tú puedes hacerlo, yo también puedo jugar a lo mismo— Jacob abrió los ojos y la boca asombrado— ¿De que te asombras? ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? ¿Pensaste que no nos enteraríamos de las dos semanas que pasaron juntos en Las Vegas?— mire a Leah quien seguía con la misma expresión que antes y luego a Jacob, él cerro la boca, no tenía nada que decir— Y aun así ¿Tienes el descaro de hacerme un reclamo? O dime ¿A dónde iban tu y Leah a esta hora de la madrugada juntos y en esas fachas?— dije refiriéndome al pantalón del pijama de Jacob que era su única prenda y la muy diminuta pijama de Leah. Nuevamente Jacob se quedo mudo— tu silencio dice más que mil palabras Jacob, ¿Pero sabes? No me importa, ya no me importa nada de lo que hagas, deje de quererte hace mucho tiempo, dejaste de importarme, tu engaño solo me hizo un favor, me acercaste a Edward, porque lo amo ¿Sabes? Algo que comenzó como una venganza, se convirtió en lo más importante para mí—

— ¡Cállate!— grito Jacob— Solo estas hablando esas cosas porque estas dolida, es imposible que te hallas enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo— Jacob empuño las manos y Edward inmediatamente me jalo atrás de él

— ¿Imposible? ¿Estas seguro de eso?— le dijo Edward— ¿tan pagado de ti mismo estas? O dime Jacob ¿entonces que haces con Leah? Porque hasta donde tenemos entendido, ustedes empezaron primero que nosotros, ¿Te parece imposible sentir algo por alguien en poco tiempo? pero ustedes nos engañan desde mucho antes—

— Tu no te metas Edward, esto es entre Bella y yo—

— ¡No!— le grito Edward, estaba perdiendo el control, instintivamente lo tome de la camisa para que se calmara, él relajo un poco los hombros— deja el cinismo Jacob, desde el momento en que traicionaste mi confianza acostándote con mi novia, se volvió mi asunto también, y mas si hablas de Bella, porque no solo ella se enamoro de mi, yo también estoy enamorado de ella y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco tu acción, jamás pensé estar tan agradecido con alguien por haberme traicionado con mi novia— el puño de Jacob voló hasta el rostro de Edward, pero Edward lo tomo de la muñeca evitando el impacto— No te entiendo Jacob, ¿tanto te duele tu orgullo de hombre? ¿Tanto te disgusta saber que Bella fue capaz de pagarte con la misma moneda? Porque esta claro que no la quieres, ¿O porque la traicionaste? ¿Por qué llegar a tanto y armar tanto escándalo por alguien a quien no valoraste?—

— ¡Es que tú no entiendes!— grito Jacob

— No, por eso explícamelo— dijo nuevamente Edward, yo mire a Leah y casi pude notar que ella estaba deseando saber tanto como nosotros los motivos de Jacob, estaba claro que a ella no le había importado encontrarnos a Edward y a mi en esa situación, lo que le daba rabia era la actitud de Jacob

— ¡La amo! ¿Entiendes? Te amo Bella— me dijo, Edward lo soltó y él callo arrodillado al suelo

— ¿Me amas? No insultes al amor de esa forma Jacob ¿Quién cuando ama a alguien lo traiciona como lo hiciese conmigo? ¡Por Dios, era la novia de tu amigo!— dije con rabia

— ¡Estaba frustrado! Pensé que estaba perdiendo mis dotes de hombre porque tú no parecías sentir nada conmigo, no querías tener relaciones, si te besaba te retirabas, no te gustaba tener contacto conmigo y eso me tenía preocupado, necesitaba saber si en verdad era yo o tu la del problema—

— ¿Y la solución fue acostarse con quien te diera oportunidad primero no?— le dije— mira Jacob, no necesitas darme mas escusas, estas cavando tu propia tumba. Lo hecho, hecho esta, no hay mas nada que hacer, es mejor que aceptes tu culpa y dejemos esta farsa de una vez, tu puedes seguir tranquilo con Leah y yo puedo hacer mi vida en paz con Edward— mire alrededor y me fije que Leah ya no estaba

— Edward— repitió con tono irónico— ¿Así que Edward?— luego soltó una carcajada, parecía un demente— pensando bien las cosas, hacen pareja, pero me pregunto ¿Qué tendrás que hacer Edward para acostarte con Bella? En año y medio a mi me costaba hasta besarla— no podía creer lo que era capaz de hacer el orgullo, claro, como yo, la increíble tonta Bella lo había engañado, ahora tenía que pegarse de cualquier cosa para hundirme

— Bueno Jacob— empezó Edward con una sonrisa arrogante— creo que yo no tendré ese problema, tal como viste Bella no solo se siente cómoda besándome, yo no tendré necesidad de buscar otra para comprobar mi hombría— Jacob se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo contra Edward. Empezaron a golpearse y yo me quede pasmada, pero reaccioné rápido para tratar de separarlos

— ¡Ya basta!— grito la voz de Leah desde la puerta de la cocina, ambos dejaron de pelear, yo corrí inmediatamente hacia Edward, luego la mire, sorprendentemente Leah estaba vestida con ropa de calle y tenia su maleta junto a ella. ¿Cuándo alisto todo tan rápido?

— Te ves patético Jacob— le dijo— acéptalo de una maldita vez, tienes la culpa de todo, Bella puede hacer con su vida lo que se le de la gana, deja el maldito orgullo, solo haces el ridículo— Jacob se limpio la sangre que salía de su labio inferior y la miro atentamente— No te voy a pedir perdón Edward, sabes que no estaría siendo sincera, ni tampoco esta en mi personalidad hacerlo, además no me arrepiento— le dijo mirándolo y por primera vez no vi arrogancia en sus ojos— tampoco voy a dar las razones por las que lo hice, simplemente lo hice y punto, me alegra que al menos te haya ayudado a encontrar a alguien que ames mediante mis actos, en verdad te deseo lo mejor, a ti también Bella— yo la mire y sus ojos expresaban que lo decía de verdad. Simplemente asentí como respuesta— no tengo más nada que hacer aquí, me voy—

— No tienes que irte a esta hora Leah— le dijo Edward, vi en sus ojos que valoraba el que aunque se portara tan altiva como siempre, le hablara con la realidad y no inventara escusas

— Ya llame un taxi, seria hipocritica quedarme aquí después de todo, además tampoco me sentiría cómoda— volvió a decir— Tu deberías hacer lo mismo Jacob— él se levanto sin mirar a nadie y subió al segundo piso, Leah se fue hasta la sala y se sentó a esperar el taxi, yo inmediatamente tome a Edward por el rostro para analizarlo y ver si tenia golpes, tenia un pómulo rojo, corrí a la nevera y saque unos hielos, los puse en un trapo y me regrese con Edward, lo senté junto a la mesa de la cocina y empecé a ponerle hielo antes de que se le hinchara la mejilla. Edward sonrió y me abrazo por la cintura

— ¿De que te ríes?— le dije en voz baja, pues Leah podría escucharnos desde la sala

— No se hizo como querías— dijo en igual tono, yo lo mire sin comprender— Tu querías ser quien los descubrieras y paso todo lo contrario— yo fruncí el seño y suspire frustrada

— No me parece gracioso Edward, no fue una escena agradable— él me dio un beso rápido en los labios

— Aun así, ya termino todo, podemos terminar con esta farsa y empezar como debe ser— yo sonreí, luego sentí pasos en las escaleras y pude ver a Jacob bajando con su equipaje, Leah se acerco a el pues el taxi ya había llegado, al parecer lo estaba convenciendo para que se fueran juntos, él negó un par de veces pero al final acepto y subieron al taxi. Cuando escuchamos el auto arrancar, Edward se levanto y me tomo por la cintura— Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar, aun nos queda un día mas aquí y quiero que aprovechemos que estamos solos y demos un paseo cerca— yo asentí y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, por fin podíamos dormir juntos sin miedo a que nos descubrieran

-*-

La mañana llego rápido, habíamos dormido juntos y tranquilos, cuando me desperté me sentí en paz, realmente era muy tranquilizante y conciliador el saber que todo este lio había acabado, era muy estresante tener dos relaciones a la vez, no entendía como algunas personas se metían en tremendo enredo por gusto, yo no seria capaz de estar con dos personas a la vez por mucho tiempo.

Levante el rostro y me encontré con que Edward aun estaba dormido, se veía tan pacifico y hermoso, no pude evitar tocar su rostro y acariciarlo levemente, él suspiro y lentamente abrió los ojos, me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y se acerco para darme un beso.

— Buenos días— le dije

— Si me despiertas así y al abrir los ojos te veo a ti, siempre serán buenos días— yo le sonreí mientras me sonrojaba un poco. Edward rio y me abrazo

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo algo de hambre— le dije

— Está bien, pero esta vez yo te preparare el desayuno— yo sonreí ampliamente, Edward era un excelente cocinero

Desayunamos con calma y estuvimos platicando durante un rato, es como si los últimos dos días, no hubiéramos estado compartiendo la casa con nadie, como si siempre hubiéramos sido solo los dos, no mencionamos el tema de Jacob y Leah, no había motivo, ya todo estaba solucionado y no había razón para hablar mas del tema. Al medio día dimos una pequeña excursión por los alrededores, era un lugar muy lindo, muy natural y pacifico.

— ¿Hace mucho tienes esta cabaña?— le pregunte

— Me la regalaron cuando estaba en el instituto, pero he venido muy pocas veces, era de mis padres, aquí venían a pasar sus muchos aniversarios, pero ahora se van a viajar a algún lugar exótico del mundo—

— ¿Aun están juntos?— él asintió— que maravilla, mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenia pocos años de edad, mi madre se volvió a casar cuando yo tenia diecisiete, entonces deje Phoenix para darles mas intimidad y me mude con mi papa en Forks—

— ¿Forks?— yo asentí— Mi padre fue medico de en el hospital de allí, vivimos un par de años en Forks, pero cuando cumplí nueve nos mudamos aquí a Chicago—

— Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo—

— Absolutamente cierto—

— Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Tu vas a ir al Baby Shower del bebe de Alice no?— Edward asintió— ¿ya pensaste que comprarle?—

— Pensaba pedirte ayuda con eso, dar regalos a bebes no es mi fuerte, aunque tenia una pequeña sugerencia, quería saber si estaba bien—

— ¿Cuál?—

— Regalarle un álbum de fotos para cuando el bebe nazca, según veo, Alice será la típica mamá que conmemora cualquier gesto que haga su hijo, ¿Qué mejor que con una foto?—

— ¡Me parece una genial idea! Pero igual tendré que darle algo más—

— Ya pensaremos en algo. Por cierto, el día del Baby Shower te presentare a mis padres, ellos adoran a Jasper así que estarán presentes— yo me puse nerviosa

— ¿A tus padres? ¿Y si no les caigo bien?— Edward sonrió y me abrazo

— Les caerás de maravilla, vas a ver, se que Esme y Carlisle te adoraran— yo sonreí. Esperaba que así fuera— Bella— dijo serio de repente

— Dime— pregunte nerviosa

— Se que aunque lo dije una vez, no se tomo con la importancia que se debe, así que te lo voy a pedir de nuevo— yo lo mire sin comprender, él sonrió y me tomo de las mejillas— Bella, ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?— mi sonrisa no tardo en aparecer, le cruce los brazos al cuello

— ¡Si!— y lo bese

Después de besarnos por un rato caminamos un poco más y a las dos de la tarde empezamos a subir todo al Volvo, nos llevaríamos unas tres horas de viaje y queríamos llegar cuando aun hubiera luz y antes del crepúsculo. Llegamos un poco antes de las cinco pues Edward conduce como un loco, me acompaño hasta mi apartamento y subió mi equipaje, quedo de pasar por mi al día siguiente para tener una verdadera cita, quería empezar este nuevo día como los novios reales que éramos de forma correcta ¿Y que mejor que teniendo nuestra primera cita oficial? Nos despedimos en la puerta de mi apartamento con un beso tierno y un te amo por parte de ambos, luego Edward se fue a su apartamento.

-*-

Había pasado una semana desde nuestra primera cita, Edward me había llevado a un restaurante italiano y luego a dar un paseo por el parque, se veía feliz de presumir a su _nueva novia_ y yo no estaba más que de acuerdo en que presumiera conmigo, me encantaba estar a su lado y sentirme parte de su vida, después del parque fuimos a su apartamento y Edward toco el piano para mi, me encantaba verlo tocando, se veía tan serio y tan irreal sentado en su piano blanco y moviendo los dedos como el experto que era, que llegaba a excitarme con la sola idea mental. Después de un par de canciones, él sea cerco a mi y me beso con pasión, hicimos el amor sobre el piano un par de veces y luego cambiamos a su habitación donde continuamos amándonos toda la noche.

— ¿En que piensas?— me sorprendió la voz de Edward mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo me sonroje furiosamente y él sonrió al notarlo

— En nuestra primera cita— con su sonrisa torcida me demostró que sabia especialmente en que parte de nuestra cita estaba pensando

— Si, no volví a ver mi piano de la misma forma— me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello

— Ni yo el ascensor de mi edificio— continúe. El soltó una carcajada. En nuestra cuarta cita oficial habíamos hecho el amor en el ascensor de mi edificio, agradecí a Dios porque no había cámaras instaladas adentro. Edward nuevamente se acerco y me beso el cuello

— ¡Hey! Búsquense un hotel, esto es una fiesta para un bebe no una despedida de soltero— la inconfundible voz de Emmett nos interrumpió

— Ya extrañaba tus chistes Emmett—

— No tientes tu suerte Edward, si me extrañas tanto puedo mudarme a Chicago para que no me extrañes mas— luego salto una carcajada. Edward puso cara de terror

— No se porque te asombras tanto Emmett, claramente te vi muy _entretenido_ con Rosalie en la cocina— en vez de avergonzarse, Emmett nos mato el ojo y sonrió feliz

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo siempre complazco a mi Rose, no importa el momento ni el lugar, además ahora que por fin esta embarazada tenemos que aprovechar la flexibilidad y movilidad…—

— ¡Emmett!— dijimos a la vez. El embarazo de Rose era toda una noticia sorpresa para los presentes, habían esperado hasta este día para contarnos que Rose tenia dos meses de embarazo

— Está bien, no detalles, pero lo que importa es que yo siempre complazco a mi Rose—

— Si, de eso estoy seguro— dijo Edward riendo

— ¿Qué hacen aquí en el balcón? Necesito a mis invitados en la sala— dijo una muy embarazada Alice, se veía adorable con su barriga redonda

Ella fue a la primera en llamar a darle la noticia de mi ruptura con Jacob y mi noviazgo con Edward, me hizo contarle todo con pelos y señales y luego soltó un gran grito de alegría que me dejo sorda del oído derecho por dos días, Alice estaba mas que feliz porque estuviera con Edward, me confeso que desde un comienzo pensaba armar todo un plan para que termináramos juntos el día de su Baby Shower, pero que le encantaba que no hubiera sido necesario de su intervención _divina._ Hoy era justo ese día, al final había terminando regalándole al bebe un relicario plateado, que aunque no usaría hasta un par de años mas, Alice quedo encantada con el detalle y con el álbum de Edward, le prometió fotografiar cada día de la vida de su hijo y llenar el álbum lo mas pronto posible.

Los padres de Edward como regalo le habían adornado la habitación del bebe con juguetes, muebles y una cuna hermosa, la cuna la había diseñado la propia Esme Cullen, una mujer realmente hermosa y cariñosa, era el amor personificado, Carlisle Cullen, eran un hombre despampanante, cariñoso y amable, se notaban las grandes personas que eran y ahora podía notar porque Edward era tan maravilloso, había heredado las partes mas importantes de la personalidad de sus padres, aparte de la belleza de ambos.

Cuando salí de mis cavilaciones note que Emmett y Alice no estaban y que Edward me miraba curioso, al parecer me había estado hablando y yo no había contestado nada.

— Perdón ¿me decías?— él sonrió

— Te decía que deberíamos entrar de una vez, las hormonas alborotadas de Alice no aguantaran mucho si no le hacemos caso— yo sonreí

— Tienes razón—

— ¿En que pensabas?—

— En lo hermoso y maravilloso que eres— dije abrazándolo y besándolo cariñosamente en los labios— También pensaba en lo mucho que te amo— Edward sonrió y respondió mi abrazo

— Tanto como yo te amo a ti—

— ¿No te parece gracioso?—

— ¿Qué cosa?— me pregunto sin entender

— Lo que comenzó como un acuerdo de amantes, término en amor de pareja—

— Y no solo para nosotros— me dijo sonriendo

— ¿A que te refieres?—

— Jasper me conto que hace poco volvió a ver a Jacob y Leah en un hotel aquí en Las Vegas, según Jasper y su capacidad misteriosa, esta vez era diferente, según él, se podía sentir el amor entre ambos, no era como antes, que se notaba solamente pasión, esta vez se veían como una pareja de recién casados, y quien sabe, tal vez y se hayan casado aquí y estén de luna de miel—

— Me alegro, es bueno que haya valido la pena para algo, el habernos traicionado de esa forma, ojala esta vez si sea la pareja correcta— Edward me abrazo nuevamente

— Si, además no podemos culparlos mucho, gracias a ellos, es que hoy estamos juntos, realmente le debo todo a Jacob, sin él no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de jugar a ser tu amante— yo sonreí y él me beso

Un grito de Alice nos hizo volver a la sala de nuevo. Yo estaba más que feliz, me agradaba pensar que Jacob había encontrado en Leah la novia que yo no supe ser para él, aunque nos hubieran traicionado, no les guardaba rencor, y esperaba que la vida les diera lo mejor. Pero también esperaba eso para mí, aunque yo ya tenía lo mejor del mundo, tenía a Edward, compartir la vida juntos, era lo mas maravilloso que me hubiera podido pasar, y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola!! Otra historia mas que termino, espero que me disculpen un poco por el final, pero se me estaban agotando todas las ideas y esto fue lo que le pude exprimir a mi cerebro. Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí y a quienes me dejan sus preciados Reviews. Besos a todas, chau!


End file.
